A Woman From Voldemort's Past
by E.H.S
Summary: This is the tale of a character of mine from the Harry Potter message boards. Most know her as Polaris Idiom, but her 'real' name is Adara Sage. This is a very serious story, and perhaps a bit dull at times, but please read, review and try to enjoy.
1. The Mysterious Assistant

**A Woman From Voldemort's Past**

_Chapter One: The Mysterious Assistant_

The doors of the Great Hall swung open, a small cat with the markings of a white tiger strolled in without care. He flicked his tail from side to side, then approached the head table where the Professors' were sitting. A figure, thin and frail looking, clad in a long, black cloak, entered the Hall as well. The stranger's every movement was fluid and exercised with effortless grace. The cloaked stranger walked purposefully toward the table of Professors, then curtsied gracefully to them all. They took a few steps back and removed the hood covering their face.

Her flesh was pale and smooth, almost like porcelain. Her hair was chestnut brown and pulled up into a loose bun, a few mid-back length tresses hung down to frame her thin face. Her eyes were deep, navy pools of mystery. In general, she was quite striking. A faint smile traced her thin lips as she looked directly at Albus Dumbledore.

The Headmaster stood and walked around the table, something he had never done before, and greeted her warmly. "Greetings, Miss Sage. A pleasure to see you again. I trust you received my letter then?" He spread his arms wide to embrace her, but she backed away from him quickly.

For an instant, fear crept into her eyes as she looked at him, but she banished it quickly and offered him a warm smile. When she spoke, her voice was honeyed, soft and sweet. "Yes, Sir. I am quite honored that you would call upon me to be a Professor's Aide here at Hogwarts."

There was a gasp from many of the students present, only a select few knew who she was. Headmaster Dumbledore's eyes gleamed with joy. "Good, good. Then you accept the offer?"

"Of course, Sir. How could I refuse when you have always been so kind and generous to me?"

His smile broadened as he looked at her. "Well, turn around, girl. Let's have a look at you. You've grown quite a bit since last I saw you. Quite the young lady you've turned out to be."

She smiled and nodded, then turned as he asked. When she faced him again, her eyes danced slightly with her own happiness. "It's good to be back, Sir. Though Beauxbatons was nice, it is nothing in comparison to Hogwarts."

Noticing the look of confusion on many of the Professors' faces, Dumbledore turned to them and waved a hand at the woman. "This is Miss Adara Sage. I'm sure most of you will remember her. For those who don't, she was quite an accomplished student."

Adara curtsied to the Professors again, the smile never leaving her face. "Greetings to you all. I trust you are well."

There was an audible gasp from many of the Professors in recognition of the woman. Professor McGonagall grinned faintly at Adara and nodded to her. "A pleasure to see you again, my dear."

There were nods and smiles across the table from all the Professors save one. Dumbledore turned to this man with a knowing grin. "This is Professor Serverus Snape, Miss Sage." He leaned closer and whispered in her ear. "A most disagreeable sort at times, but quite tolerable, I assure you." He winked at Adara as he introduced her to Professor Snape.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance. I have heard of you at Beauxbatons. You are a Potions Master, as I recall. And quite infamous."

The corner of Professor Snape's mouth twitched slightly, but nothing more. He nodded to the woman. "Yes, I am the Potions Professor. And what will you be assigned with?"

She looked at Dumbledore questioningly. It was obvious she had not been informed of what she was to help teach. He looked back at her with a smile. "Defense Against the Dark Arts, of course. Miss Sage here is quite exemplary in many areas of study, however I feel she is best suited for this one." He gave her a look of admiration then turned to the students. "As you have just overheard, this is Miss Sage, she will be assisting Professor Graft. I am certain you will show her the utmost respect."

The sound of clapping resounded through the Hall, though it seemed rehearsed and empty. Adara nodded to the students, her navy eyes washing over those present as though studying them. A few students shifted uncomfortably under her piercing gaze and the masses fell silent.

"Now, you will need an office and a room, won't you?" Dumbledore's voice interrupted her concentration.

"Yes, Sir. That would be quite hospitable of you." She nodded to him and continued to smile vaguely.

"First, shall we see what house you may still belong in, Miss Sage?" His eyes gleamed as though he already knew. Adara simply smiled and nodded in response. Professor McGonagall brought out the Sorting Hat and handed it to Adara. She carefully placed it on her head and waited for the inevitable.

The hat was quiet for some time, then a soft whisper fell upon her ears. "Now this is a mind I remember. You were a confusing one to choose in the beginning, and you have not changed since. You possess the courage and strength of heart of Gryffindor, the compassion and gentle spirit of Hufflepuff, the generosity and intelligence of Ravenclaw, and the ambition and wit of Slytherin. For the second time I ask you, where would you prefer to be?"

Her lips did not move but her navy eyes seemed to glaze faintly. Her mind answered the hat. _'I would prefer Slytherin, if it's alright with you. I belonged there once, I am certain I will belong there again.'_

"Very well, Adara Sage, your house shall still be...SLYTHERIN!" the Sorting Hat called out.

Adara pulled the hat from her head with a smile, her navy eyes returning to normal. She lightly brushed her lips over the material of the battered hat and spoke aloud to it. "You are still, above all, the handsomest hat I have ever seen."

"Oh, I do like this one," the hat spoke in return. And had it flesh rather than felt, it likely would have blushed.

Professor McGonagall smiled as she put the Sorting Hat away. Normally there was loud and raucous applause from the Slytherin table when their numbers were increased, but this time they were completely silent.

Adara was moving to a seat at the Slytherin table when Dumbledore stopped her. "No, my dear. You are a Professor's Aide now, and so you shall sit with the rest of us." Professor McGonagall pulled a chair to the table between Professor Snape and Professor Graft. Snape grimaced at this gesture, but made no objections. Adara nodded to Dumbledore and took her seat at the head table.

When the students and teachers had had their fill of dinner, Adara was escorted to her private chambers by Professor Snape. He spoke not one word to her as they walked to one of the many towers, so Adara decided to strike up a conversation. "I must admit, I am quite honoured to be in your presence, Sir. And at the same time, you intimidate me."

Professor Snape straightened his posture slightly at her comment, but his expression did not change. "Thank you, Miss Sage.", was all he said to her until they reached her quarters. "This is your room. I hope it is to your liking. I will meet you here in the morning to escort you to your office, then someone else will take responsibility in showing you to your classroom. Goodnight." He turned and stalked off down the corridor.

Adara let out a sigh and entered her room. It was simply humongous. She thought for a moment that the Headmaster must have taken into account what she was and provided a room that would best suit her. She waved one delicate hand and a fire immediately began to blaze in the hearth, slowly warming the chambers. She removed her cloak and hung it in a nearby closet, then looked about to find where her things had been placed.

She unpacked quickly, placing clothing and objects where they rightfully belonged, then moved out to her sitting room and deposited herself in a cushioned chair with a sigh of relief. She watched the dancing flames for awhile, then decided that sleep would be an excellent option if she was to be up for her class in the morning. She stood and moved to her bedroom, slipping out of her black dress and into a nightgown. She slid into bed and pulled up the blankets. Sleep found her quickly, but it was not pleasant.

As she ran for the door, he lunged at her again. He outweighed her by far and she found herself thrust onto her bed again. She cried out, but no sound came. No one would help her, no one even knew he was there. Her clothing was ripped from her small body as she lay there quivering in fear of what was going to happen to her.

His long, clawlike nails raked her pale, smooth flesh, tearing deep trenches into it. Again her mouth opened to scream out in pain, and again nothing was emitted. His teeth sank deeply into her neck and she thought for a moment if this was what a vampire's kiss was like. She writhed and kicked, trying in vain to free herself from his terrible grasp. Then she felt it, the sharp pain of lust as he entered her tiny body. Her back arched and her fingers gripped the sides of her mattress in agony. She threw herself from side to side trying desperately to escape him. He would show her no mercy though, and continued to wreak havoc upon her.

Cold sweat dampened her face and back as she sat up in her bed. Her breathing was ragged and heavy as she gasped in the dark. She could hear someone knocking on the door to her chamber so she quickly rose from her bed, gathered herself, and got dressed. She pulled her hair up into a bun and fastened it as she walked to the door. Upon opening it, she saw the person she thought she would.

Professor Snape stood there looking rather frustrated. "Are you not ready yet?" his tone was somewhat patronizing as he spoke. He looked her face over with his black eyes and frowned but did not comment on her appearance.

"I am almost ready, Sir. Please forgive my tardiness. You may come in, if you like. It would be more comfortable for you to ..."

He cut her off. "I will wait where I am." His words were curt. He stood where he was, not moving in the slightest.

"Very well," Adara returned his harsh tone and disappeared back into her room. Before turning away from him, she thought she noticed a look of shock beneath his grimace. She smiled to herself as she finished getting ready. She gathered up what she would need for the day, and quickly tidied herself. She rushed back to the door and gasped when she did not see the Professor there. Thinking his patience had worn out, she sighed and closed the door as she left the room.


	2. More Than Just An Aide

_Chapter Two: More Than Just An Aide _

"Finally." Came a voice to her side.

She turned and looked into Professor Snape's angry countenance. A shiver ran up her spine, but she controlled herself and outwardly remained calm. "My apologies, Sir. It was a rough night." She gave no more of an explanation, she merely waited for him to lead her to her office.

He looked her over suspiciously, then turned and walked down the corridor. He led her through many hallways and down many flights of stairs. She thought to herself that he was attempting to confuse her, but she memorized every passageway they used so that she would not require his help after that day. They finally stopped in front of a large wooden door. "Here it is. Now, I have a class to get to. Good day." He stalked off again as he did the night before, leaving her there by herself to ponder.

She pushed the door open with ease and looked inside. The office was filthy from years of non use. She let out a deep breath and entered the room. Checking the time, she noted that she had a while to wait before the class would begin. Cleaning a hook on the wall first, she then removed her billowing, powder blue cloak and hung it up. Then she set herself to the task of cleaning the office. After more than an hour's worth of work there came a light knock at the door. She again glanced at the time and frowned. "It's not my escort, at least not this early." She gathered herself up and opened the door.

A young man with very untidy hair stood before her. He seemed vaguely familiar, but she could not place why. "Hullo, Miss Sage. It's been a long time since I saw you. I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

She could not hide the look of utter shock on her face. It had indeed been years since she had seen him. He was in his first year back then. He had grown quite a bit since. "Mr. Potter. A pleasure to see you again. Please, come in, mon cher. My apologies that there's nowhere to sit just yet, but I'm attempting to clean this dreadful office." She smiled warmly at him, her eyes gentle and comforting.

Harry stepped into the room gingerly and closed the door behind him, then surveyed the mess. "I could help if you want.", he offered politely.

"Could you? I would greatly appreciate it."

He smiled at her and began assisting in the tidying. "Where have you been all this time?" he asked curiously.

"Beauxbatons. Headmaster Dumbledore thought I might feel more at home there." She glanced up briefly. "Be careful with that, it bites."

Harry dropped an odd looking plant as it snapped at him. "I still don't understand how you got into Slytherin," Harry stated suddenly.

Adara smiled at him and a knowing look entered her eyes. "It is quite true that I am different from most Slytherins. However, if I do not belong there, I do not belong anywhere." She was silent for a moment, then a playful look came over her. "Besides, how am I to keep an eye on Mr. Malfoy and his troupe if I am in another house?"

Harry laughed at this answer and the two continued to clean until another knock came to the door. Adara rose and opened the door to find Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. "And to what do I owe this visit?" she spoke as she smiled down at them.

"Harry, Ron and I are your escorts, Miss Sage," Hermione answered in a dignified manner.

"Really? I assume then that you are in the class?"

"Yes, we are," answered Ron with a grin.

"Very well then. Come along, Harry. I can finish this later. We wouldn't want to be late for our first class now, would we?"

The four of them left Adara's office and went to the classroom. Hermione, Ron and Harry told Adara about different things which had been happening in her absence. She listened intently, especially when they informed her that Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers never seemed to last more than a year at the school. She laughed softly at this and remarked, "Well, I have no intentions of being scared off so easily. So perhaps next year I will be the Professor, rather than the assistant." They smiled at this, their happiness apparent in their eyes.

The first class went smoothly. Adara ran around and did chores for the Professor as he taught the class their first lesson. She paused at Harry, Ron and Hermione's desk every chance she could to smile and whisper encouraging words to them.

"Miss Sage, could you run to Professor Snape's class and retrieve some dillyweed for me, please?"

"Of course, Sir." She smiled happily, gave the trio of friends a wink, and wandered out.

It did not take her long to find the room she was looking for. She had a feeling that Professor Snape would be in the dungeons, so that was where she started. Before she knew it, she had arrived in front of his classroom. She quietly knocked three times on the door and waited for a response.

"Enter!" called out a cold and annoyed voice.

Adara opened the door, smiling as brightly as she always did, and approached the desk where Snape was seated. "Professor, I've been sent here to obtain some dillyweed from you. It's for the Defense class."

Snape frowned deeply at her and said with a bitter sneer, "And I suppose you expect me to retrieve it for you?"

With tightly pursed lips, clenched teeth and a forced smile, Adara answered him. "I'm certain I can find it myself, provided you tell me where it is, Sir."

He glowered coldly at her and rose to his feet. She was almost tall enough to look him straight in the eyes. "Allow me to 'escort' you to the room where I keep my supplies, Miss Sage. We wouldn't want you to get lost in there, would we."

Adara took on a defiant stance. "Believe me, Sir, if I can find my way back to Hogwarts unaided after five years, I'm sure I can figure out how to find my way around one little room." Her voice was one of practiced calm, but the honeyed tone was laced with venom.

His eyes narrowed even more as he looked down his nose at her. "I must insist, Miss Sage." He leaned in closer and hissed in her ear. "Besides, I wouldn't want you nosing around where you don't belong."

She did not flinch or look away under his gaze. In fact, she stood her ground, back straight, and palms flat against her thighs. "Perhaps you should not have so many places that remain secret from Professors' Aides, Sir. Then there would be no reason for anyone to be 'nosing around'."

Professor Snape said no more and simply walked to his private store with Adara in tow. He looked over a few jars of things she didn't wish to remember, then handed her a small plant. "Here," he said curtly, shoving the object into her hands.

"Thank you, Sir." She continued to force her smile as she turned away and walked out.

Adara rolled her eyes the instant she was out of the room. She wondered how any Professor under Dumbledore could be so insolent and detestable. When she arrived back at the Defense Classroom she paused a moment. She could hear the lesson going on within, but something caught her off-guard.

_'She's not normal. She can't be normal. I've never known a witch like her in my life. Where did she come from, and what exactly is she?'_

Adara grabbed her head in her hands and closed her eyes. "Not again. Please, not this again. I don't want to see, I don't want to hear. Why can't I just be left alone?" She took a few seconds to compose herself, then entered the classroom.

"Did you retrieve the dillyweed, Miss Sage?"

"Yes, Professor Graft." Adara walked over to him, avoiding all eye contact, and handed him the plant.

"Thank you."

She moved off to the side of the room until her services were required again. After a few more errands within the room, the class ended. She stroked her temples as she prepared to leave.

A hand touched her shoulder lightly. "Are you alright?"

Adara flinched away quickly and nodded. "Yes, Sir, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern, but it is not necessary."

Professor Graft watched her carefully for a moment. "Very well, if you say so."

As Adara reached the door she heard the Professor's voice again. _'Odd. Very odd indeed. I wonder what's come over her.'_

"Nothing, Sir. Do not worry over me," she whispered.

"What's that? I didn't say anything, Miss Sage."

Adara shook her head again, raised a hand to her temples and quickly walked away before any questions could be asked. She hid herself in her room and stared at her mirror. "Why me? Why now? I have known only silence for so many years, why must this start again?" She slumped to the floor with her head in her hands again puzzling over why she was being forced to suffer.

A light knock came to her door and she quickly rose to see her visitor. "Miss Sage, are you quite alright?"

"Yes, Headmaster. At least, I will be soon enough."

"Has is started again, my dear?"

Adara nodded and hesitated. Albus Dumbledore was the only one who knew anything about her. He had taken her in when she was a child and treated her like a daughter for many years. She knew she could hide nothing from him, but he wasn't as young as he used to be and she did not wish to bring sorrow to his aged heart. "It has, Sir. I am certain I can control it though, there is no need to worry."

"Well you know where my office is should you need my help again. What of the nightmares?"

She looked up into his crystalline eyes and smiled slightly. "Fewer than before, but they still haunt me on occasion."


	3. Promises Of The Future

_Chapter Three: Promises of the Future_

Dumbledore nodded and grinned down at her. "You know where to find me, Miss Sage. Do not be afraid to seek my counsel."

"I shall keep that in mind, Sir. Thank you."

He nodded once more and walked away. Adara closed the door and crossed her room to the large window. She looked down upon the grounds, then out over the Forbidden Forest. She had almost forgotten how beautiful it was. She remembered her first time ever being there and smiled to herself.

The green grass, the dense trees. It was all so lovely there. The centaurs were great company and the unicorns were her friends. She wondered for a moment how they were doing, then decided to pay them a visit when her day was done.

She checked the time and walked to the door. The next class would be starting shortly and she did not want to be late. The following class caused her to go to the owlry to retrieve the feather of an eagle owl. She did as asked and brought it back to the Professor.

Graft constantly cast her quizzical looks throughout the day. Adara had no doubts that the Professor was very curious over what had happened earlier, but she did not speak a word of it. She preferred to avoid the topic entirely, if at all possible. The students followed their instructions, and Adara made her way around the desks, occasionally helping them when needed. Defense Against the Dark Arts had always been her best and favourite subject.

When the day's classes were done, Adara quickly scurried out of the room and back to her chambers. She grabbed a light cloak and went down to the Great Hall for supper. Dumbledore looked up when she seated herself and smiled brightly.

"How did you enjoy your first day back, my dear?"

"It was quite enjoyable, Sir, thank you."

He glanced at her cloak and his eyes glittered knowingly. "Planning to pay a visit to some old friends?"

Adara grinned back and nodded. "Indeed I am, if that is alright."

"Of course, of course. I know better than to think you'd remain within the castle walls," he chuckled.

"It's difficult for one such as I to stay put for long." She smiled back and began eating her dinner. When the feast ended, she took up her cloak and went out onto the grounds. She breathed the air deeply and beamed. The night was cooler than usual, but that didn't affect her the way it did most. Hardly anything did. Adara looked off in the distance at an old, beat up shack near the edge of the woods. She didn't have to think of where she wanted to go, her feet simply took her there. When she arrived at the cottage, she raised one delicate hand and knocked lightly.

"Comin', comin'," called a hearty voice from inside. The door swung open and there stood a startled giant of a man with a bushy black beard and kind eyes. "Well looky here." He grinned broadly down at her. "What brings yeh back to Hogwarts, Adara?"

"Greetings, Hagrid. It's been a long time. I thought I should say hello while I was out. Is there room inside for old friends?"

"O' course! Come on in." Hagrid's face brightened as he stepped aside to allow her passage.

Adara swept into the small house and immediately payed homage to Fang, Hagrid's large boarhound. "Still afraid of the dark, my furry friend?" she laughed softly.

"Tha' he is," Hagrid chuckled. "It seems he missed yeh."

Fang's paws rested on Adara's shoulders as he stood on his hind legs to lick her face. Adara couldn't help but chuckle at the affectionate animal. "I'm glad to see you too." She patted the dog's head lightly and he dropped back to the floor. Adara seated herself on a comfy old chair with Fang at her feet.

"How long's it been?" Hagrid smiled and took a seat across from her. "Four years? Five maybe? Where yeh been all this time?"

"Beauxbatons, my friend. The Headmaster thought it would be better for me there. He was right, to an extent. It felt more like home, but I missed the Professors and students greatly. And even a certain gentle giant." She smiled warmly at Hagrid who blushed faintly beneath the beard.

"Yah, well, yeh been missed here too."

"I can tell," she laughed and stroked Fang's fur again.

"Dear me, where're meh manners? Yeh want some tea?"

"That would be lovely, thank you."

Hagrid instantly rose and put a kettle in the hearth to boil. "So what brings yeh back?"

Adara continued petting Fang, much to his delight, as she spoke to her old friend. "I received a letter from Professor Dumbledore asking me to return and assist the new Defense Professor."

"Did it take yeh long to get here?"

"Not really. Had I left a bit sooner I would not have missed the Sorting ceremony though."

"Tha's good. Glad yeh could make it." He walked over to the kettle and took it out of the fire with an old rag. He set about making tea for them both and handed a cup to Adara.

She smiled and thanked him then sat back to enjoy the company. They chatted back and forth about what had happened in the past five years. He told her about how he'd become the Care of Magical Creatures Professor, about Harry, Ron and Hermione's adventures, the Tri-Wizard Tournament that had taken place and many other things. However, out of all the things he'd told her, one in particular made her stop and stare. Not with joy or pride, but with fear and anger.

"He's returned? How is that possible?"

"I dunno. But he's back jus' the same. Take care, Adara. I'll bet he's after blood, more now than ever."

She nodded and finished her tea. "Then it's a good thing the Headmaster called me back when he did. Has there been any news?"

Hagrid shook his bushy head and looked down at his own empty cup. "'Fraid not. Professor Dumbledore dun talk 'bout it much. I'm sure he's busy makin' the right prep'rations, though."

"I'm certain he is, Hagrid." Adara stood and nodded to her old friend. "I should be on my way, but I will be sure to speak with the Headmaster about this. If Voldemort has risen into power again, my services will likely be called upon. Do take care, old friend, and keep safe."

"You too, Adara, you too."

Adara walked in silence to the forest. Much was now on her mind. _'How is it possible that I did not sense him? Has he found a way to shield himself from me?'_ Fire burned in her veins as she walked through the trees. Her hatred for Voldemort ran deeper than any other's. Many had lost friends and loved ones to that creature, but she had lost everything, everyone. Only Adara remained in her family. She had never known another like herself.

"What troubles you, beautiful one?" came a whispering from behind her.

She did not need to turn to know what spoke. "Greetings, my friend. Tell me, are the others still here?"

"Yes and no. They still reside within these sacred woods, but are not present in this area. Would you care to greet them again?"

"I would indeed, Ronan." Adara turned and smiled up at the centaur. "Could you take me to them?"

Ronan pawed the ground and nodded his great head. "Of course." He kneeled before her so that she might climb onto his back. Adara swiftly hopped up and waited for him to take her to the others.

It was a short ride, for centaurs, despite their bulk, were incredibly fast. Adara's slender arms were wrapped loosely around the beast's waist as he galloped through the forest to a clearing. "We are here, young one."

Adara slid down with ease and grace and made her way to a nearby boulder to sit down. Ronan emitted a loud cry to call the others to him. From the many shadows of the woods, a few forms loomed about the trees. Slowly they began to make their way into the light and Adara gazed at the friends she knew best. "Greetings, star gazers. I have returned."

"Could it be? Is this the Star Child we see before us?" called out an aged centaur who's hair and pelt had gone grey.

Adara nodded and smiled serenely at him. "Indeed it is, old one." She stood and curtsied gracefully to him. "Have the stars been speaking to you lately, my friend?"

"They have told of many things that have come to pass, and those things that still may."

"Shall we hold palaver then? I would like to learn of that which has transpired. I have heard many great and terrible things from the others."

"What things have you heard?" questioned a relatively young centaur from behind his father.

Adara's navy eyes turned to him. A small grin traced her thin lips. "That the dark one has risen again, and that his power is growing quickly."

The centaur elder came forward and looked down at Adara with gentleness. "This much is true, child of the heavens. Is that why you have returned?"

"I wish I could say yes, my friend, but then I would be lying. I have returned simply because Headmaster Dumbledore called for me. He wishes me to be the assistant to the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor."

The old one nodded and pawed the ground restlessly then looked up to the night sky. "They are shining brightly tonight."

Adara's eyes rose to meet the glittering stars. "Yes. Brightly, but coldly, my friend. I fear the future lies solidly within them this time. Few paths are being shown, and fewer still shall be walked."


	4. Instincts Never Lie

_Chapter Four: Instincts Never Lie_

Adara looked around at each of them and smiled cheerfully. "I have missed you all so much. I'd almost forgotten how wonderful it is to be around you."

Ronan nodded and moved towards her. "And we of the forest have missed you as well, Adara Sage. The stars told of your return."

"I am sure they did, my friend." Adara rose from the boulder and turned to face all of them. "I must get back to the castle now. I have to sleep at some point." She smiled again and curtsied to her friends, then quickly and silently strode off through the woods.

She took her time walking back to the castle. It was a lovely night and she wanted to savor every moment of it. She entered Hogwarts and walked up many stone staircases to her room. She hung up her cloak, waltzed to her bed and changed into her nightgown. Her second night awarded her with dreamless sleep.

When the dawn's light streamed through her open window, Adara rose and stretched with a smile. "I just love mornings." She hopped down from her four poster, walked to the bathroom and started the shower. She closed her eyes as the water streamed over her pale skin. When she was finished, she looked around. Just as expected, there was no mirror to be found in the privy. "Thank goodness for Professor Dumbledore's memory." She quickly dressed, did up her hair and walked down to her office.

Adara looked around the dusty room with a sigh. "It's now or never, Miss Sage. Time to get to work." She set off cleaning again. She was finished half the room by the time she had to leave for class.

She walked in smiling, as she usually did, and greeted the Professor with a curtsy. "Good morning, Sir."

"Good morning, Miss Sage." He nodded and began setting up for the day's lessons.

"Is there anything you'd like me to do?"

"I've got it for now, thanks. I'll call on you when I need to."

"Very well, Professor." Adara moved off to the side of the room where she had a small desk and chair. She slid into the cushioned seat, back straight, legs crossed and hands folded on her lap. She watched the students saunter into the room. Her navy eyes washed over each of them in turn. She smiled at Ron, Hermione and Harry as they came in, then turned her eyes to Professor Graft as he began the lesson.

The classes seemed to race by, and before she realized it, the day was almost over. Adara helped the Professor to clean the room before she started towards the door.

"Miss Sage, could I have a word with you before you leave?"

She turned and nodded. "Of course, Sir."

"There's no easy way for me to ask this, so I'll just come out with it. I haven't heard of many of these around, but are you a telepath?"

Adara fiddled with the sides of her dress and nodded. "Yes, I can read minds, to an extent."

"I thought as much. Are you able to control it?"

"I am, but barely. I'm still learning how to do so. Do not worry, I don't deliberately read people's minds. I simply hear thoughts at times."

"Good. Very good. You may go now."

Adara nodded politely and left the room. Her mind was filled with questions about why he would want to know about her telepathy. She prepared herself for dinner and went down to the Great Hall. She ate in silence, as she often did, until she felt something. She looked about to see what her instincts were trying to point out, but she could see no reason for them to bother her. There was no reaction from the students, though she at first thought it would have something to do with Draco Malfoy.

She shrugged and went back to her meal, but her intuition would not leave her be. When the feast was cleared, she again looked around. Her eyes finally settled on one of the Professors. There was something unnerving about him, something familiar that she could not place. Adara frowned to herself and walked out of the Hall to her chambers.

She crouched before the fire and spoke quietly to herself. "What is it about him that bothers me so much? I don't understand what could possibly be wrong. Certainly he is different. He seems to attempt to blend in with the wall. He tries not to bring attention to himself unless intimidating someone. That is no reason for me to feel this way. There is a first time for everything, perhaps just once my instincts are wrong."

Adara rose from the floor, crossed the room and readied herself for bed. Sleep would not come for awhile however. Her intuition simply would not let her rest until exhaustion had taken over.

She woke in the night to a thunder clap. Startled and unsure of her surroundings, Adara leapt from her bed and gazed around wide-eyed. She calmed herself quickly when she oriented herself again and looked out the open window. The lightening flashed and the thunder clapped. Dark clouds continued rolling in and a cool breeze was blowing ahead of them. She sighed quietly and leaned on the sill. "I wonder what time it is," she thought aloud.

Adara kneeled before the window and watched the storm with a melancholy expression. She leaned her chin on her palms and rested her elbows upon the sill. "Bad weather for flying." She laughed to herself and shook her head. She stood and turned from the window wondering what to do. A sudden flash of lightening lit up the room briefly, and in one dark corner, she thought she saw a figure cloaked all in black. Her heart pounded in her chest, threatening to escape its bone encasement. She took quick gasps of breath and waved one delicate hand. A blazing fire leapt up in the hearth and the sconces on the walls erupted with fire sending the shadows away like retreating demons.

Her eyes darted about the room for any signs of an intruder. Seeing no one present, she leaned heavily against the window sill and attempted to calm herself for the second time that night. "As though my nightmares weren't bad enough, now I'm seeing things. I need to clear my head." She placed a hand over her heart to check her pulse. Thankfully it had slowed again. "This cannot possibly be good for my blood pressure."

Adara drifted across her room, dressed and took up her cloak. "Some fresh air might do me good." When she was certain she was prepared, she ventured forth from her chambers and made her way down to the Entrance Hall and out onto the grounds.

The night was mild despite the storm and light wind blowing in. The rain had barely started coming down, but she pulled up her hood to keep her head dry regardless. She didn't fall ill like many others, but she didn't wish to seem more odd than necessary. The last thing she needed were more people asking difficult questions should she be noticed. She smiled into the breeze as her thin cloak whipped about her. It was always nice to be outside. The wide open was simply where she belonged.

Adara paused in her walking, looked around, then slipped her shoes from her feet and walked across the damp grass barefoot. She hated shoes simply because they created a barrier of sorts between her flesh and the natural world. After walking for what could only be at least an hour, she decided it was time to get back inside. The thought of being cooped up within the walls of the castle again pained her slightly, but she knew it was for the best.

After her long trek back up to her room, she changed her clothes again and looked at the hourglass on the wall. There were still four hours of sleep to be had before breakfast, and she desperately needed the sleep if she was going to be able to function for Professor Graft. She nodded slightly to the hearth and the fire died down as quickly as it had begun. The torches dimmed, then extinguished themselves once she was settled into bed again. With a deep sigh, she found a comfortable spot and slowly dozed off into blissful sleep.

She woke refreshed and content the next morning. The storm still had not blown itself out. A few gray clouds loomed above as the rain pattered down lightly making the ground almost seem to glow outside the window. The air itself was cooler and fresher than it had been the day before and Adara breathed in deeply as though drinking the oxygen around her. She moved to the bathroom and set herself about her morning tasks. The previous night was temporarily forgotten as the hot water poured over her body. She ran her slender fingers through her hair and smiled. There was simply nothing that could compare to a hot shower, especially when your shower was crafted to look and feel like a natural waterfall.

This was what Adara loved best. Simplicity. There was nothing more rewarding or fulfilling in the world that she knew of. She stepped out from the water, dried, dressed, did up her hair and left for breakfast.

The Great Hall buzzed with the chatter of students and Professors alike. Adara ate in silence, as she often did, and smiled to herself as she listened to the voices of those around her. A wave of dizziness swept over her then as her instincts began screaming something wasn't right. She reeled in her chair and gripped her head.

Adara barely realized it when Dumbledore appeared at her side and clutched her elbow. In fact, it wasn't until physical contact was made that she knew anyone was there at all. She pulled away and fell from her seat. The world around her spun and incoherent voices shrieked in her mind that no one else could hear. She opened her mouth to cry out, but the sound died in her throat before escaping her lips. Her internal agony would not be known through so much as a whisper.

It felt as if she were drowning when the darkness began rushing over her. She fought viciously against it to keep her senses about her. Through the noise in her head she heard a calm but firm voice ring out. "Do not touch her!" At that moment, the blackness began its retreat and she finally lay still upon the cold floor staring at the cloudy sky of the enchanted ceiling. Silence, at last, was found.

Dazed and somewhat confused over what had transpired, Adara finally looked around at the deeply worried faces of Professors and students alike. Dumbledore became the prominent figure in her line of vision as he leaned down over her, careful not to lay a finger upon her.

"Can you get up, my dear?"

"I believe so." Adara shakily rose to her feet and leaned against the table to steady herself.

Young Harry appeared next to the Headmaster, his face wrought with concern. "What happened?"

"Something only Miss Sage here knows or understands, I'm afraid," answered the aged Professor. He looked down upon Adara's pale, drawn face and smiled comfortingly. "Do you need assistance getting to your room? I think it would be wise for you to rest right now. I'm certain Professor Graft can manage without you for one day."

"Yes, I think that would be best, Sir. I'm not certain what's come over me, but I believe that sleep is in order. I can manage getting to my chambers on my own, do not worry."


	5. Adara's Curse Part One Past Wrongs

_Chapter Five: Adara's Curse - Part One_

She had been in her room for two hours trying to nurse her aching head and wondering what had caused such a violent reaction.

"I've possessed my abilities since I can remember, why can I not control them yet?" She winced and frowned as she placed another cold compress on her forehead. "And what on earth is happening to me? Never have I reacted in such a way to anyone's presence, save one, and I doubt very much that he is here. What could possibly be causing this?"

Adara's mind turned to the person who had initiated her instincts. Could he somehow be connected to the one person she feared the most? "How could that be possible? He is a Professor under Dumbledore. Surely he has no connections to the dark one of my living nightmares. I'm certain the Headmaster would not allow such a person to work here." She shook her head in disbelief and paid dearly for the action with a stabbing pain. "This is getting me no closer to an answer. I need to rest before I puzzle anymore over this."

She forced her body to relax and closed her eyes hoping sleep would take away her agony. Darkness came, but it was unpleasant, as it so often was for her.

The nine year old child woke in the night to darkness, but she knew something was there. Something was in the shadows.

She climbed down from her bed and walked to the door, but just as she reached up one tiny hand to flick on the lights, something grabbed her wrist and threw her to the ground. A figure cloaked from head to foot seemed to materialize before her. She attempted to cry out, but no sound escaped her. Quickly she sprang to her feet and sprinted to the window hoping to escape, but the creature was larger and faster than she.

The child found herself pinned down to her bed with no hope of getting away. She writhed and tried again to scream. Nothing. Just as before. Teeth appeared beneath the cowl of the cloak and claw-like fingernails began tearing the cloth from her small body. She lay there naked and helpless against the large brute, somehow knowing what was about to happen to her.

She kicked her legs and tried desperately to wrench her arms free. The thought of a broken bone or two was far more pleasant than what was to come. The monster held her firmly though and pinned her down even more. He gripped both her small wrists in one hand as the other dug trenches into her flesh. The pain was beyond anything she had experienced before. Then the teeth came down and met with her neck. Searing heat scorched through her veins as they dug in.

Blood covered every inch of her body and bed before the beast continued his worst torture. With ease that comes from one larger than their prey, he forced her legs apart and bore down on her. She felt a stabbing pain between her legs as he roughly entered her body, tearing her open inside and out. Why was this happening? How could someone do this to a child?

His nails continued dragging over her flesh, his teeth bit down again and again as his body moved in and out. Finally she found her voice.

"No!" she screamed into the pitch blackness of her room as she sat bolt upright in her bed. Sweat trickled down her face and neck making all the little hairs on her body stand on end.

Adara gripped her head again and wept silently. She was helpless against this plague of her mind. Helpless to save that little girl in her dreams. Powerless to end the torture brought on her tiny body. "There was and is nothing I could do for her. It's too late to save that girl, so why must I continue to suffer?" She rubbed her temples as though attempting to erase the memory completely, though she knew she would fail at that as well.

After long moments of allowing her tears to glide down her cheeks, she rose from her bed and went to wash off her face. When finished that task, she sat down at her desk and stared into the small, dusty mirror. It had been years since she'd seen her reflection. She hated mirrors and at times she hated herself. She did not bother to remove the filth from the surface, she merely gazed into the reflective glass and pulled back a few loose strands of hair.

She took a deep breath and dropped her eyes to her lap. "I have never changed. In all the years that have passed, I've remained the same. Fearful, hollow; a shadow of the person I was. At times like this there is but one person I can speak to who would understand."

Adara stood and made her way to an office she hadn't visited in many troublesome years. Though it had been some time since she had been there last, she knew the way by heart and scarcely had to look where she was going. She wasn't sure what time it was, but she knew he would be expecting her regardless. He always seemed to sense her presence before she actually arrived.

She arrived at the hidden passageway after a few minutes and uttered a few silent words to the gargoyle guardian. He moved aside to allow her to pass. She made her way up the hidden staircase and arrived at the office door. Before she could knock, an aged voice from within called out to her.

"Please come in, Miss Sage. You know you are always welcome here."

Adara smiled to herself and entered the office quietly. She curtsied gracefully to the Headmaster and took a seat near his desk.

"What troubles you, my dear?" Professor Dumbledore summoned a pot of tea and two cups.

"They've returned almost full scale, Sir. I'm afraid my mind simply cannot handle this kind of assault any longer."

The Head of Hogwarts nodded slightly and poured some tea for himself and Adara. He sat back after passing her a cup and steepled his fingers in thought. "Puzzling though this is, Miss Sage, I believe I have a solution to the problem."

"Oh? And what might that solution be, Sir?" Adara questioned as she sipped her tea.

"There is a potion I know of that might be of some assistance. It will allow you dreamless sleep. You'll have to ask Severus about it, I'm certain he'll make no arguments about making it for you."

"Severus? Would that be Professor Snape?"

Dumbledore nodded and smiled. "Yes, that's him."

Adara took a deep breath and smiled kindly. "Thank you, Headmaster. It is always a relief speaking with you." She looked down at her cup. "And the tea was lovely."

"You're welcome, and visit anytime you feel the need, my dear. You've been sorely missed here. You're company has always brightened my days."

She looked him over for a moment. Why hadn't she noticed before how ancient he was beginning to look? His eyes still dazzled with life, but they seemed slightly duller than she remembered. And there was something about him, something different that was never there before. Adara could not place what it was she sensed about him, but she knew it was not something she liked.

"Is there something else troubling you, Miss Sage?"

Adara quickly shook her head and smiled gently. "No, Sir. Nothing at all." She rose from her seat, finished her tea and turned toward the door. "I suppose I should get back to my room. Goodnight, Professor, and sleep well."

"You too, my dear."

She slipped out of the office, down the stairs, and made her way back to her chambers. Upon arriving, however, she received quite a shock. Within her room was a flurry of Professors examining her floor and window. Adara smiled softly, tilted her head to one side and watched them for a moment wondering what they were up to.

She noted that each of them bore a concerned expression, some of them looked quite bewildered, and one simply looked put out. "Might I ask what is happening, Sirs and Madams?"

All heads turned toward her.

"We heard a scream from your room, but by the time we arrived, you were gone. What happened to you?" questioned a highly worried looking Professor McGonnagal.

Adara's smile brightened slightly. "I went to speak with Headmaster Dumbledore about the nightmare I'd had." Her eyes turned to Professor Snape and she nodded slightly to acknowledge him. "Which reminds me that I need to speak with you, Sir, if it is alright."

Snape nodded and swept over to her. His face was grim and his lips were pursed tightly. "What is it, Miss Sage?"

She looked about the room briefly then returned her gaze to the Professor's face. "Perhaps somewhere more private would be appropriate. This is a personal and delicate matter I do not wish to discuss openly." She smiled to the other Professors and added, "No offense intended, of course."

"None taken, deary.", squeaked Professor Flitwick. "Let's be on our way, everyone. The mystery's been solved, no point bustling around here any longer."

Slowly the faculty of Hogwarts made their way out and Adara closed the door. Professor Snape and herself made their way to his office in the dungeons, as she decided that would be the most suitable place to speak with him.

They entered and sat down. Snape looked up at her with an unreadable expression. "Now, what do you want?"

"I need a potion, Sir. I'm not certain what it's called, but the Headmaster informed me that it would cause dreamless slumber. Something I am in desperate need of."

"That's easy enough to make. Was that all you required?"

"Yes, Sir, and thank you." Adara felt a slight pain starting in her head, and yet again her instincts began to act up. She dropped her eyes to her lap and thought to herself. _'What is it about this Professor that disturbs me so much? I wonder if there is a charm I can place on myself to end this.'_

"It'll be prepared by tomorrow night, Miss Sage. I suggest you go back to your room. The morning will arrive shortly, and tardiness isn't looked upon kindly here."

"Of course, Professor." She rose again and made her way to the door, and yet again, back to her room. She did not sleep the rest of that night, though. She simply did not want to risk having that dream again.


	6. The Truth Revealed

_Chapter Six: The Truth Revealed_

Adara set about her duties quietly the next day. She was tired and drained from the previous night. All too often she found herself dozing in a dark corner of the Defense class room and had to shake herself back to the real world. Professor Graft was quick to notice her unusual behaviour but he held his tongue and kept an eye on her. Finally he stepped aside to speak with her before his third class had begun.

"Miss Sage? Are you quite alright? You look terribly pale and drawn."

"Hmm?" Adara looked up dazedly. "Oh, yes, Sir, I'm fine, thank you. I am simply in need of some rest, which I fully intend to get once the day is over."

Graft nodded but still looked somewhat concerned. "If this condition gets any worse, do let me know and I'll allow you to leave early. I don't want my assistant wearing herself out too much."

She smiled kindly. "Thank you again, Sir, but I assure you I'll be alright."

The lesson commenced, but Adara noticed the Professor was not calling on her as much. He gave her a few minutes at a time to sit down and recollect herself throughout the period. She looked up at the hourglass on an almost constant basis during the last lessons. Her eyes were growing very tired and she was now fighting to keep them open. It was also becoming increasingly difficult for her to move because her limbs began to feel like lead.

At long last the final class of the day was over and Adara was free to do as she pleased. What she wanted most was sleep, but she would simply have to wait as there was something more important to get out of the way first. She made her way through the passages that led down to the dungeons. She stopped in front of an old wooden door, raised one delicate hand and knocked lightly three times.

"Enter," came the soft, cold voice from within.

Adara slowly opened the door and walked into the room. She closed it behind her, turned to face the Professor and greeted him with a graceful curtsy. "Greetings, Sir. I was merely wondering if the potion was finished."

"Yes, yes. Come in."

She walked towards his desk and noticed right away that his office was immaculately clean. It had been too dark for her to see it clearly the night before, but now she was in awe of how he kept it.

"See something interesting, Miss Sage?" The Professor looked her over suspiciously.

"Not really, Sir. I am simply admiring the fact that you keep your office in such excellent condition." She smiled, but only faintly, as she was far too tired to be able to do much more.

His lip twitched and he nodded. "I prefer order in certain areas." Professor Snape stood and walked to his cauldron. Adara watched him closely. His every movement was smooth and catlike. With a few quick motions, he poured the potion into a phial and placed a stopper in it. "This should do for the next week or so, but if you need more, I've made enough."

"Thank you, Sir." She took the vial and slipped it into a pocket, then turned to leave.

"One moment."

"Yes, Professor?" Adara turned back and gave him a quizzical look. He had come off as the type who enjoyed his privacy and she wondered what he could possibly want.

"Have you ever been to Knockturn Alley, Miss Sage?"

"Once or twice for errands, yes. Did you need me to retrieve something for you?"

"Yes, I do. I would get it myself, but I'm too busy here right now. There are a few potions ingredients I'm running short on. Here's a brief list of what I require."

Adara took the list from him and examined it quickly with a nod. "Of course. I'd be glad to assist you, Sir. Was that all?" Though she enjoyed chatting with the Professors, she did not want to waste what was left of her resources. Her head was beginning to bother her again and she had no desire to fall asleep in his office.

Snape nodded. "That's all I need." He paused a moment and clenched his jaw. "Thank you, Miss Sage."

"You're welcome, Professor." She curtsied again and left the office.

_'What a strange man,'_ she thought to herself as she walked to her private chambers. _'Twice I've encountered him and my instincts reacted almost immediately, yet this time there was nothing. It must have been a mistake. Perhaps my lack of sleep and increasing nightmares are throwing my senses out of order. I'm certain this potion will help.'_

Adara slipped into her quarters, took a quick sip of the potion and walked over to her bed. She did not bother to change her clothes, she was too tired to undress and redress. She simply crawled into the bed, pulled up the covers and laid back on her pillow. The potion worked quickly when combined with her exhaustion. Sleep, dreamless sleep, came almost at once.

Morning rays of sunlight filled her room with pink and gold. Adara cautiously opened her eyes and looked around. Soon after, a smile donned her pale face and she sat up in bed with a hearty stretch. "I feel so revived. It's as though I've slept for at least a week. I'm completely refreshed." She turned her eyes to the potion sitting on her night stand. "Thank you, Professor."

Adara threw back the covers and hopped out of bed. There was a new bounce in her step that morning. She went about her morning routine, and when finished, she headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

The rest of the Professors were sitting at the table and only a few students had made it so far. Adara nodded and smiled to Hermione, Harry and Ron as she passed the Gryffindor table. She quickly and quietly took up her seat with the other members of faculty and awaited the rest of the students to enter.

"You're looking well rested this morning, my dear. I take it the potion worked?"

"Yes, Headmaster, it did." She folded her hands in her lap and smiled contentedly. "It worked magnificently."

Her eyes turned to the silent Professor beside her. "Thank you, Sir."

Snape nodded and turned his face away from her to look at someone at the Slytherin table.

Adara followed his gaze to Draco Malfoy. He had grown quite a bit since she'd been around years ago. He'd even become quite a striking youth. His blonde hair was still slicked back, as was his style, but it was slightly longer than it used to be. His features were more prominent, almost hawk-like in nature. He was likely very tall, as far as Adara could tell from his seated position, and he'd filled out a bit in the arms and chest. _'If I didn't know better, I'd almost think he was a handsome gentleman.'_ She laughed silently to herself and shook her head. _'But of course, I know better.'_

Food covered the tables and everyone started to eat. Adara's eyes drifted over the students occasionally as she spoke with various Professors. When the tables were cleared again and people were beginning to leave, she stood and made her way to her room. Though most people enjoyed weekends Adara hated them. She preferred running errands for Professors and helping to teach the classes. Her day would not be a dull one though since she decided to pay a visit to Knockturn Alley and retrieve the items Professor Snape needed.

After taking up her cloak and heading off it did not take her long to get to her destination. A shiver ran up her spine as she walked along the dark streets. No matter what, she always felt strange being there. She went about her business, then walked along to Diagon Alley. She stopped at the Three Broomsticks for a mug of Butterbeer. She moved to a corner table and sat down with her drink. No one seemed to notice her there, which was fine with her. She was used to blending in with the background. Of course, it was possible that no one even recognized her now.

When she had drained the mug of Butterbeer, Adara decided to walk to Honeydukes for a few chocolate frogs. Once half of the day had passed, she proceeded back to Hogwarts. It did not take her long to find Professor Snape, he had been passing through the Entrance Hall as she walked in.

"Excuse me, Sir. I've brought your ingredients."

Snape turned to face her, then hurried over. He took the box filled with the things he'd requested, nodded to Adara, then went on his way.

She stood in the hallway and shook her head. "A strange man indeed." Just as she was about to start off in the opposite direction, a stabbing pain shot through her head again. "No, not now," she whispered as she fell to her knees. Through slitted eyes she caught a glimpse of Snape gripping his left arm and wincing. _'It-it isn't possible ... is it?'_ Her thoughts were cut off as the pain disappeared as quickly as it had arrived. Adara stared after the Professor as he continued walking away. Had she not seen his reaction with her own eyes, she would have thought nothing at all had occurred.

"I shall inevitably go insane if this keeps up," she mumbled to herself as she walked to the office of the one person she knew she could trust.

"You're not going insane, my dear. Please, come in."

Adara smiled ammusedly at the Headmaster's words. She quickly walked into the office and closed the door behind herself. She turned, curtsied gracefully, then swept across the room to the seated Dumbledore. "Sir, I will make this brief as you are a highly busy man."

"You're here to ask about one of the Professors, correct?"

She was quite used to his innate ability to seemingly read minds. She nodded once and waited for him to continue.

"I thought as much." Professor Dumbledore rose from his chair, walked around his desk, then leaned back against the front of it facing Adara with kind and gentle eyes. The same eyes she always knew and found comfort in. "I knew you would become suspicious of him sooner or later, though I have to admit, I wish it had been later. Your instincts couldn't have picked a worse time to figure this out."

"And why is that, Sir?"

Dumbledore took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Adara could tell by the weary look on his face that he was thinking about how to word what he wanted to say.

"Please, Sir, I know what he is, I simply wish to understand why you allow him to teach here when it is obvious you know what I do."

"It's a lengthy story, Miss Sage, but I'll try my best...."


	7. Resistance Is Futile

_Chapter Seven: Resistance Is Futile_

Adara sat in silence listening to all the Headmaster had to say. He told her of Snape's guarded secret of being a Deatheater, how he had traveled that path and what brought him to Hogwarts after Voldemort's fall from power as well as why Dumbledore kept him there. When the aged man had finished, she nodded once to let him know she understood and accepted the information.

"Do not worry, Sir. His secret is safe with me, as all secrets are."

"I knew I could trust you, Miss Sage, which is why I told you all of this." He steepled his fingers and rested his elbows upon his desk as he looked at her with a question in his eyes. After a brief pause, he finally spoke allowed the curiosity in his eyes. "How did you find out about Severus in the first place?"

Adara smiled crookedly, the scar at the corner of her mouth never allowing her to give a full smile, as she spoke. "It's quite simple really. The headaches I was receiving were caused by the Professor. Whenever Voldemort calls for his dark followers, the mark on their arms burns them. If I am near at that time, a violent headache comes over me. That's how I detect those like Professor Snape. I thought you knew that, Sir."

"No, my dear, I didn't. I knew you had a sense about these things, but I had no idea how your body and mind reacted to them." There came another pause as Dumbledore seemed to be thinking of something. "How is the potion working?"

"Perfectly, Sir. I could not have asked for anything better. I have slept better in these past couple of nights than I have in years."

"I'm glad to hear that." He stood and walked around his desk towards her. He raised a hand as if to place it on her shoulder, then seemed to think better of it when she winced unintentionally. "It still affects you to this day. I wish there were more I could do for you, child. If only there were some way to take away the pain and fear within you."

"I will be fine one day. Do not worry over me." Adara's lips curved upwards in a sweet, childlike smile. "One day all will be well. Until then, I must simply carry this burden and allow the healing process to take care of itself."

The Headmaster nodded and looked at her knowingly. He was well aware of her past and the dreams that haunted her almost nightly. It would indeed take many more years for her to recover from her experiences. "Very well, Miss Sage. I'll leave this to time, as I always have. However, as always, if you ever have need of my counsel, or even simply my company, I am always here for you."

She nodded and stood with a small grin. "Yes, I know. And I have always appreciated that, Headmaster. You have been like a father to me for many years and I feel as though you will be for many years to come." She turned away from him then and walked to the door. "I should be on my way now. Thank you for everything and I pray you will be well." Adara swept from the room and walked back to her own.

Spending time with Dumbledore always seemed shorter than it really was. Though time sped past for Adara while she was in his office conversing with him, hours had actually gone by and it was already close to dinnertime. After quickly changing in her room, Adara left for the Great Hall. As usual, the food that was served was amazing. Everything was always made so perfectly and few people gave the house elves of Hogwarts enough credit for the delicacies that covered the tables on a daily basis.

Supper ended in the usual manner and everyone made their way out of the Hall. Adara walked along the corridors until she reached the library. She pulled three books about Deatheaters from the shelves and began to read. After skimming through the books, she could not find what she was looking for and decided to put them back. She approached Pince, the librarian, and asked to enter the restricted section.

"Is there something in particular you are looking for, Miss Sage?"

"Yes, actually. I wish to find the book which contains documentation of the families and various people Vol..." Pince shuddered forcing Adara to choose her words more carefully. "...You-Know-Who has killed."

The woman nodded and unlocked the room where the material could be found. The two of them searched through the shelves until Pince found what Adara wanted. She handed the book over with a grim expression. "I take it there's something in particular you wish to find?"

"Yes there is." Adara gave no more of an explanation and took the tome back to an empty table. Her eyes quickly skimmed over the pages until she found what she was searching for. The passage was about a race of creatures, now extinct, that Voldemort had feared above all things. Even more so than Dumbledore himself. They were the bringers of life and death. With a touch, they could cause excruciating pain in any Deatheater and with little more than that, they could kill. Voldemort knew his fate would be sealed should these creatures ever find him. He sent out thousands of his underlings to wipe them out. Little was ever known about them. It was a race without a name, and now without life.

Adara sighed quietly to herself and closed the volume. She then made her way back to her room for the night. Sleep, as it should have been, was dreamless, but something in the back of her mind sought to be freed.

Three weeks of routine and bliss passed before the potion gave way to the power of Adara's mind. She had fallen asleep after a long, hard day of doing errands for Professor Graft when everything flooded to the surface once more.

A child of nine slept peacefully in her bed when something woke her in the middle of the night. She looked around with a dazed expression on her face wondering what it was that disturbed her slumber. A dark corner caught and held her attention. She could see nothing but shadow, but her senses told her someone or something was there. Something she could not see, hear or smell, only feel the presence of.

She slipped down from her small bed and walked to the wall where the light switch could be found. She would not have the opportunity to turn the lights on however. A hand gripped her slender wrist, twisted her arm behind her back and hurled her to the floor. When she managed to turn herself over, a black cloaked figure seemed to form from the very shadows of the room. Almost immediately, the child leapt to her feet and ran towards the window, a silent scream trying to escape her muted throat.

Moving with all the speed and agility of a cat, the intruder was upon her again. His fingers coiled into the girl's long hair and slammed her up against the wall before her feet could take her to safety. She felt liquid trickle down her forehead and knew instantly that it was her blood. The creature lifted her form with ease and pinned her down upon the cot she slept in. Somehow knowing what lay in store for her, she wriggled and squirmed in a desperate attempt to free herself from the terrible hands that held her in place. She tried a second time to cry out for help, and again her voice failed her. Her nine year old mind raced and searched for a way to break free, but nothing came to her.

A glint of white from beneath the cowl of the black cloak caught her eyes. Teeth. Horribly sharp and pointed teeth. Was this a vampire preparing to devour her? The elongated canines sunk deeply into her neck forcing her to lash out in agony. It seemed the more she fought, the fiercer he became, and the more pleasure he got from the torture.

Hours seemed to be passing where only minutes had been as claws tore cloth from flesh. No longer did her cries come in short spurts, but a singular howl tried forcing itself from her lips. The nails raked over her skin, tearing it from her body and digging trenches into her. Blood spilled over the linen covering the small bed and body. Again those teeth came down to greet her throat. She could now feel her lungs filling with the very liquid that was flowing from her body. She lunged herself from one side to the other trying harder and harder to escape the torment.

Seconds after, her legs were forced open and a stabbing pain struck into her. The child's back arched, her own nails dug into fabric rather than flesh and her jaw clenched tightly. He seemed to pulsate inside her, now ripping her open in new ways. By the end of his enjoyment, she was lying there limp and close to death. She felt nothing but numbness as her breath came in quick, shallow gasps.

Then he spoke in a soft, hissing whisper. "I saved all this for you, my child. You shall never know trust, never know love and you will be consumed by hatred and pain. Death is not necessary for you, dear one. You shall never be able to rise against me. I have saved only three things, and here are my reasons. Your feet I've spared so that others might see the curse I have laid upon you. Your hands remain unharmed for I had use of them. And your face is the last. For all of your beauty you will forever be a breaker of hearts and a harbinger of deceit because I have taken from you the one thing that could ever make you stronger than I. Love." As suddenly as he had appeared, he was gone again without a trace. A dim light appeared in her room, then darkness swallowed her completely.

Adara's eyes slowly flitted open as light streamed into her room from her open window. Her entire body convulsed without pause making it nigh impossible for her to breathe. She looked around with deep confusion wondering why the potion no longer worked. She hesitantly rose from her four poster bed and made her way to the privy. When her shower was finished, she stepped from the false waterfall, dried, dressed and left her room for breakfast as was her typical routine. That day would be anything but typical however.

As she entered the Great Hall, her eyes fell upon Severus Snape. He did not seem to notice her stare until she arrived at the table. The Professor glanced up and gave an annoyed glare as he watched her approach. She quickly turned her eyes away, not having realized that she was looking at him so intently. Her instincts had never given her a reason to question them, and now was certainly no different than before. However, if Dumbledore trusted this man, then so would she. Something about Snape still caused her to be wary, but she shoved those feelings aside deciding that the Headmaster knew what was best.

When breakfast was over and done, Adara walked off to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom to assist Professor Graft.

"Good morning, Sir," she greeted him as she entered.

"Morning, Miss Sage. Could you help me with these boxes?"

"Of course." Adara made her way to the front of the room and picked up a box. "Where shall I put it, Sir?"

The Professor gave her a startled look. "You can lift that yourself?"

"It isn't that heavy, Professor," she responded simply.

"Not that heavy. Huh." He shook his head and pointed to a corner of the room. "Just set it down over there. Be careful with it."

Adara nodded and proceeded to place the box where the Professor had indicated, then walked back to retrieve another. Again he gave her a strange look and told her where to place the following boxes. She performed her tasks as requested and moved to her usual seat. A light knock came to the classroom door and Professor Snape entered. He eyed Adara suspiciously then looked to Graft.

"Do you have my order?"

"Yes, right here." Graft turned to Adara with a serious expression. "Fetch me that first box, Miss Sage."

She stood, raised the box from the floor again and strolled back to Professor Graft. "Here, Sir."

"Thank you, however I think I'll let you deal with this. Follow Professor Snape and put the box wherever he wants it."

She nodded once more and turned Snape obediently. His eyes narrowed a moment in a glare, but at the same time they seemed to be questioning and weighing her. "This way."


	8. Being Weighed and Measured

_Chapter Eight: Being Weighed and Measured_

Snape lead Adara down to the dungeons and straight into his office without pause. With one sharp gesture, he directed her to the place where he wanted the box set down. She nodded slightly and placed the parcel in the spot the Professor had indicated, then turned to him with her usual polite smile. "Is that all you need, Sir?"

His eyes roved over her arms then back to her face with a cold and calculating expression. "Not just yet." He turned to face a bookshelf to the side of the room. "Are you any good at organizing books?"

"If you'll pardon my saying so, Professor, I believe I am Professor Graft's assistant, not yours. Perhaps I should ask him if he still needs me first."

Snape glowered at her, walked to the fireplace and waved his hand. "Gersham, are you there?"

"Yes. What do you need, Severus?"

"Your assistant, if you have no more use for her right now."

"Of course, go ahead. If I have something for Miss Sage to do, I'll call for her."

Professor Snape nodded, waved his hand again and turned back to Adara. "Now, as I was saying, are you any good at organizing books, Miss Sage?"

Though she was greatly annoyed at being treated like a tool or some other object, Adara kept her composure and nodded. "Yes, Sir."

"Very well. I expect that shelf and the one beside it to be in complete order by the time I return." Without another word, he left the room.

Her eyes narrowed as the door closed behind Snape. "What do I look like? Surely they don't think I'm only useful once in awhile," she grumbled as she set to work placing the volumes of text in the order she assumed Snape wanted them in.

As she organized the books, more appeared to fill up spaces where one had been set on an angle. Adara sighed again, but continued to work with little complaint. She dusted off a few volumes with an old rag she had summoned. Her diligent work went on until she came across a book that did not seem to belong with the others. It was a book of dark arts magic.

Her eyes flitted over the room to ensure she was alone. Then she turned her attention to the book, sat on the edge of Snape's desk and carefully thumbed through the pages. With one long, slender finger trailing down odd pages, she read spell after spell and many other dark concoctions. As she turned over another leaf of the book, a single piece of folded parchment fell to the floor. She laid the book down on the desk, picked up the paper and unfolded it. It was nothing more than the list he'd made out of potions ingredients Adara retrieved from Knockturn Alley.

She shook her head and placed the note back between the pages it had slipped from. That's when she noticed Snape had been using it as both a guide and a bookmark. Her eyes quickly scanned the page with the potion on it. She only got halfway down the page before she heard the clacking of heels in the hallway. Quickly she stuffed the book in its place and was glad to see no more appear to fill empty spaces.

With a small hop and a few quick flicks of her wrists, she was standing on her feet again in front of the desk and her dress had been smoothed out. As the office door opened, she pulled out her wand. Snape's eyes narrowed the instant they fell on her. His mouth twitched as though words were being formed, but before he could speak, Adara flicked her wand and the old rag she had been using to dust vanished. She smiled faintly and tucked the wand away. "They are in proper order, as requested, Sir. I also took the liberty of cleaning them myself so the spines would be easier to read when you desire a specific copy."

The Professor's eyes narrowed to black slits as he carefully examined each and every book on the shelf as though memorizing the covers to ensure none were missing. "Not bad, Miss Sage. Not perfect, but certainly not bad."

Adara rolled her eyes behind Snape's back and continued to use a friendly voice. "Thank you, Sir. Is that all you required of me? I really should be getting on to the Defen..."

"No, that's not all, Miss Sage. I'll tell you when you're relieved of duty," he told her in flat, callous tones.

She took a deep breath and allowed her voice to float out with practiced calm. "Of course, Professor. My apologies for assuming too much."

Snape turned and eyed her suspiciously, as though automatically thinking her words were mocking him. "Hmm....let's see what else there is for you to busy yourself with, shall we?"

"Yes, Sir." Adara stood and waited patiently for Snape to find her another pointless and demeaning job. Her eyes followed him as he focused his attention here and there throughout the room. He nodded at a few things while she crinkled her nose behind him.

Finally, with an aggravated sigh, he turned back around to face her empty handed. "I suppose you're dismissed for the time being, Miss Sage. You can be certain I'll have more for you to do later."

"Of course." She curtsied quickly and politely, then stepped briskly from the office. She liked being in Snape's company very little as it was, the last thing she needed was to turn into his little errand girl. If anything could ruffle her feathers, that was it. Being Snape's little slave. Ugh. Just the thought made Adara cringe.

She hurriedly bustled off to the Defense class and secretly wished she would not be called back to Snape's office for some other pointless task. She knocked lightly upon the door and entered silently. The third class of the day was now in session, so Adara picked her way quietly to the front and awaited her orders.

"Greetings, Miss Sage, and welcome back. I take it you finished up what Professor Snape asked of you?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Very good. Please just have a seat at your desk for the moment and I'll be right with you."

She nodded and strolled to her desk to have a seat and wait again. It did not take long before Graft called on her to fetch something for him. Adara rose from her seat and carried out the request without complaint. With a medium sized box in hand, she walked back to Graft with a soft smile and set the object down.

"Considering your deceiving strength, Miss Sage, I'll ask you to take the object from the box and hold it steady."

Again she nodded and did as asked.

The Professor continued on. "This is an Erkling. They are found in parts of Germany, they have a high-pitched voice which they use to lure children, then they eat them. I'm going to teach you how to successfully stop an Erkling without causing it harm or death. Keep in mind, it's illegal to kill one."

While Adara held the creature in place, Graft cast two spells on it. One was a silencing spell so it could not use its almost hypnotic voice. The second was a stunning spell that lasted long enough for someone to escape. Once the three foot tall Erkling had been stunned, she gently placed it back in the box and carried it to where it was before.

"Thank you, Miss Sage. That's all for now."

She walked to her desk again and sat down. She gazed out of the window as the class proceeded. Third class ended and fourth began as Adara continued watching birds fly past and clouds roll by the window.

"...let's be on our way, everyone. We don't want to keep Hagrid waiting," Professor Graft's voice interrupted Adara's thoughts. She looked up with a puzzled expression wondering what was going on. "Are you coming with us, Miss Sage?"

"Yes, of course." She rose from her seat and walked up beside Professor Graft. "Might I ask where we're going, Sir?"

"We're going out to Hagrid's hut to see the Occamy I had flown in for this class."

Adara followed Graft out to Hagrid's hut with the seventh year students. She could hear the oversized man's voice booming above all other noise. "A'right, gather 'round ev'ryone, gather 'round. Mind yer step now, this beast ain't friendly." Everyone formed a circle around the enclosure to get a good look at the odd little creature tied within.

Professor Graft moved to the front to begin the lesson. "I taught you about these creatures last year. Can anyone tell me what this is?"

A young man standing near Adara timidly rose his hand. "Is it an Occamy?"

"Right you are, Jeffery, right you are. Now, does anyone remember anything about them?" Adara looked over the sea of blank faces with an amused grin. When no hands made themselves present, Graft continued speaking. "The Occamy is found in the Far East and India. You're chances of encountering one are slim, so I had this one flown here specially for the class. Miss Sage? Could you help by telling the class what these creatures eat?"

It seemed not only her ability to clean and organize would be put to the test, but also how to subdue an animal and her knowledge of the beasts. "Of course, Sir." She walked to the fence line and faced the class. "Occamys feed mainly on birds and rats. They're an excellent pest control in their native land. However, if they're large enough, they will also take on larger prey like monkeys."

"Very good, Miss Sage." Graft's eyes returned to the students before him. "These creatures can reach lengths of fifteen feet and are highly aggressive to anyone who might approach them. During nesting season, their ill-tempered natures reach a new height while they protect their eggs. The Occamy's eggs are made of purest, softest silver and are highly sought after. As you can see, they have the body of a serpent and possess two legs, two wings and plumes."

Adara tuned out the rest of the lesson. She already knew all she needed to about magical beasts of the world. It seemed her skill was not entirely necessary and that Graft would have no more real need of her. Hagrid walked over and stood next to her. "How're yeh feelin', Adara?"

"Not bad, Hagrid. And you?"

"Same. Are yeh thinkin' o' becomin' a Professor here?"

"I might. I'm not really sure yet though."

Hagrid nodded and kept quiet for the rest of the lesson. Even when he tried to whisper his voice was quite loud and others had become interested in their conversation over the lesson.


	9. Adara's Curse Part Two Revelation

_Chapter Nine: Adara's Curse - Part Two - Revelation_

When class was dispersed, Adara stayed back to chat with Hagrid. She'd only seen him once since her return, the rest of the time she had been too busy to visit with anyone aside from Dumbledore and a couple of students. She and Hagrid discussed her future career and what she might like to do, or teach should she apply to become a Professor.

"I am still undecided on that matter, my friend."

"Tha's alrigh', Adara. I'm sure yeh'll figure somethin' out when the time comes."

"I'm sure I will, Hagrid." She glanced at the Occamy in the pen with a sad sigh. "How long before he's returned home?"

"Eh?" Hagrid followed her eyes and sighed as well. "He'll be goin' home tonight. Poor critter. I don' like seein' 'im all cooped up like tha'. Deserves to be free."

"I agree." Her eyes moved up to meet his. "Do you think it would be alright if I went in to see him? Perhaps to encourage him that he'll be going home soon?"

"I don' see a problem wi' tha'. Just don' get caught," he chuckled.

Adara smiled and made her way cautiously into the pen. The Occamy hissed and moved from side to side, showing its discomfort with her presence. In soft, honeyed tones she whispered to the young creature. "It's alright, my small friend. I'm not here to harm you." She kneeled down to show that she posed no threat. At first the snakelike animal was reluctant and coiled itself into a defensive position. It soon realized her intentions and warily approached.

She held out one slender hand to it and spoke in that calm, soothing voice again. "Come here, little one." The Occamy came up to her and smelled her fingers. "There you are. See? I don't mean you any harm." She gently caressed the creature's head, much to its pleasure, and smiled when it licked her hand affectionately. "I don't blame you for being on your guard. Especially when others come to gawk at you. Don't worry though, you'll be going home soon enough." It nodded and rested its head on her lap. She smiled down at it and heard Hagrid from behind.

"He's more friendly wi' you than he was wi' me. Little bugger tried to bite me soon as I got close enough to rope 'im."

"Perhaps it's all in how you approach them, Hagrid. No creature large or small likes being caged. They're meant to be free, to stay in their natural environments, not to be paraded around."

"Maybe yer right, Adara. Or maybe yeh jus' got a way wi' animals like no one else."

"That could be," she laughed. With another stroke of the Occamy's elongated body, she stood and made her way back out. "It's been a long day, Hagrid. I think I'll retire early tonight."

He nodded and bid her farewell, reminding her to stop by for a cup of tea sometime. She agreed and made her way back to Hogwarts. After dinner was over, Adara headed off to her room. It was already getting late by then, and she was feeling rather tired. She had no idea how long the night would be.

Even for those not as affected by weather, temperature or time, some nights can be colder and longer than others. It was on one of these such nights that Adara found herself alone in her room shivering in the darkness and dreaming of days long past.

She sat on the edge of her four poster, with her face in her hands, staring out of the window. A glimmer of light caught her attention as the clouds parted and the moonlight glinted on the surface of her full-length mirror. Adara waved her hand and the torches in her room sprang to life. She stood, walked over to the mirror and gazed at her reflection. It felt as though a stranger was looking back.

Her mind turned over her endless nightmare, and with subtle movements, she disrobed. She never enjoyed seeing her naked reflection, but once in awhile she felt as though she needed to remind herself of who she was.

The firelight danced over her pale flesh, making every line visible. Scars covered her entire body. Some started at the base of her neck and ran all the way to her waist and thighs in jagged lines. Where there was once nothing but smooth, unmarred skin, there was now hideous, irreparable damage. On either side of her neck were marks where teeth had sunk in. Her face, hands and feet where all that had been spared. She still remembered his reasons, his voice; his body.

Those who knew her wondered why she covered herself from chin to toes, those who didn't simply thought she was a very modest lady. She was indeed a modest woman, but it was not only that reason that caused her to hide her body. This was the truth, the only truth, to the question why. With a feather-light touch, her fingers traced the scars on her arms as a tear slipped down her cheek. She had been so young, so small, so utterly helpless against him. None could have saved her that night, she knew that now, but it had taken her years to come to that realization. She held the nuns who raised her responsible for what had happened. They should have known he was there, they should have known what was happening.

"How could they?" she asked herself in a whisper. "They could never have known what I did. They could never have helped a child who could not even scream out her pain." She had been afraid of human contact ever since. Always keeping a distance between herself and others, it was as if some unseen barrier was placed around her, protecting her from all who might hurt her again. And yet she longed for a touch, yearned for the loving embrace of another. It was something she could never have.

She remembered quite vividly the last time she had ever let anyone touch her without flinching away. Two of the nuns from that orphanage had hugged her close before tucking her into bed the night the monster came. "Was he there then? Watching them and mocking me? Knowing it would be the last time I could enjoy being in someone's arms?" Anger suddenly burned within her at that thought. She could imagine him laughing silently to himself as he loomed in the shadows waiting for his victim to be left alone, knowing she would never be touched again.

Adara brushed the tear from her face and glared at her reflection. She feared she would never overcome what that beast did to her, she was even more afraid of what she might do should she ever be confronted by him again. Her anguish and fury frightened even herself. It was rare for her to get truly annoyed, but horrifying when she reached these levels. What she felt for him was unadulterated hatred. Hatred in its purest form.

With a flick of her wrist, the torches died. She quickly slipped on her nightdress and walked to the open window. The moon and stars shone brightly, looking much like sparkling diamonds on a deep blue sheet. She could hear the song of nocturnal animals in the forest and on the grounds. Crickets sang in the long grass while werewolves howled in harmony. The night was alive with nature's music, something few people ever payed attention to. 'Sometimes,' Adara thought, '... it's as though I'm the only one who can hear it.' For some unknown reason, that thought brought with it a small comfort.

Adara sat with her face resting in her hands and thinking about the past. She thought about the day she met a man who helped change her life and became like a father to her. Albus Dumbledore.

It had been almost a year since her living nightmare had come to pass. A strange man came to the orphanage and asked to see 'the remarkable one'. The nuns immediately knew to whom he was referring and led him to Adara's room without question.

She heard a light knock upon her door, and not being one to turn to loneliness rather than company, she bid the visitor enter. In walked an aged man, old even then, with a long silver beard and hair to match. His eyes were what caught and held her ten year old self though. They were a cross between electric blue and the shade of blue only seen near the bottom of a small flame. She was completely held, and mesmerized, by those eyes.

"Who are you?" she had asked when she found her voice.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry," he responded simply, as though this were the obvious answer. "And you are likely wondering what I am doing here."

Adara nodded in response.

"You are a very special and unique girl, Adara."

She had only known the words 'special' and 'unique' to mean one of two things. Daft or slow in the head. She took immediate offense to the unintended insult and curled herself into a defensive ball. "I am not," she told him flatly.

Dumbledore chuckled to himself and smiled at her. "Ah, but you are, my child. You are a witch."

Her small brow furrowed at those words. "No I'm not. I'm an ..."

He raised one slim, bony hand and silenced her instantly. "But you are. And a remarkably powerful one at that." His voice was soft and soothing and Adara found herself relaxing in his presence. It was as if someone was slowly and carefully pouring warm water over her entire body, washing away her loneliness, pain, doubt and even some of her fear. "I have come here to take you under my wing, so to speak," he continued. "Of course, you are not yet old enough to join the school, but you will be soon enough should you choose to accept my offer."

"You mean ... leave the orphanage?"

"Yes."

Adara leaned back in her bed and thought for long moments. _'Leave the orphanage? And the nuns? But they're the only family I've ever had. The only ones I've ever known. I can't leave them!'_

Dumbledore's next words were delivered as though he knew what she had been thinking. "You know you don't belong here, my dear. You've always known that. I can take you somewhere where you'd be among your own kind, in a manner of speaking."

She looked him over as if trying to decide how serious, or crazy, he might be. At long last she nodded slowly. "When will I be able to go?"

"In September of your 11th year."

She stopped and thought again. This would give her an entire year to prepare. But what would she be preparing for? Then another thought dawned on her and she could not hide her sadness. "You said this was a school you're taking me to, but I have no money. How will I buy the books and things I need?"

Dumbledore smiled kindly at her. It was the type of smile she had always envisioned a father giving their daughter. "Money is no issue if you are truly interested in going, Adara."

She gave him a strange, almost suspicious, look as she spoke. "Then how am I going to pay ...?"

Again he raised a hand, and again she fell silent. "The nuns and I have a few things in mind to help you. Do not worry over money, it is not as important as seeing you safe and where you belong."

This answer satisfied her and she nodded again. She found herself trusting this man more and more as the minutes went by. "How will I get there?" she asked. "And where is it?"

"I will explain all that later when it is more necessary for you to know."

"Thank you," she whispered. She wanted to reach out and hug the old man with all the strength in her tiny arms, but she was too afraid of being touched. Perhaps someday, but certainly not now; not yet. She simply wasn't ready.

As though sensing her inner struggle, the Headmaster stood and walked up beside her. With the gentlest touch she'd ever known, he placed his hand on top of her head and smiled. She could not stop herself from flinching away from him despite how badly she felt for it, and how desperately she wanted the contact. "In good time, my dear. All in good time." With that said, he grinned again with understanding eyes and left her alone with her thoughts.


	10. Hidden Talents

_Chapter Ten: Hidden Talents_

Adara's eyes opened as the sunlight struck her face. She was still in the same position as she was the night before. Knelt down on her knees with her elbows on the window sill and her chin resting in her palms. She stood and stretched. Surprisingly her body did not ache, despite the awkward position she had slept in. Her eyes roved the room and for a moment she wondered what day it was. Then she was aware it was the weekend and smiled. "Perfect. I have the next two days entirely to myself to do as I wish."

She washed and dressed then did up her hair and left her room. The halls were silent, as they tended to be on the mornings of weekends. It was a chance for students and faculty alike to get a bit of extra sleep. Adara, however, had always been a morning person. She rose when the sun did and could last well into the night without need of sleep. She made her way out onto the grounds, a chill wind blew through the trees. It was October now, and the temperature was dropping for autumn. Though the weather rarely seemed to bother her, she wrapped her cloak tightly about her to keep it from whipping her legs and ankles and made her way to the lake.

The sky was a clear blue, not a cloud could be seen on the horizon, and though the weather was brisk, it was still relatively mild for the month. She sat on the cool grass and looked out over the lake with a soft smile on her face. Her hands were folded in her lap and her navy eyes sparkled in the sunlight. One long tentacle rose out of the lake and glistened as beads of water rolled off it. The giant squid's body followed and it looked around to see only Adara out that morning.

"Greetings, my underwater friend. Is everything still in order beneath the surface?"

In answer, the giant squid moved closer to the water's edge and snaked one, long tentacle towards her. The tip of it gently slid over her hands. She smiled and nodded.

"I'm pleased to hear that." She patted the squid briefly. "Go on back to sleep, my friend. The day has barely started and no one is about yet."

The squid moved away and disappeared beneath the surface of the lake again.

Adara sighed and looked to the sky. "What shall I do today?" Deciding that her office could always use a good cleaning, she stood from the ground and made her way back to Hogwarts.

On her way to her office, she was stopped by Snape. "I have a few more tasks for you to carry out, Miss Sage."

She closed her eyes a moment, then looked at the man. "And what are they, Sir? I was just on my way to my office to get some cleaning done."

"And the tidying of your office is more important than anything else?"

"Our offices are our duties to maintain, Sir. I prefer to keep mine in order. However, if what you need of me is important, I'll put my errands to the side."

Snape looked her over coldly. Her answer obviously hadn't pleased him. "Good idea, Miss Sage. Considering you are a Professor's Aide, I have need of you."

She thought of correcting him and saying that she was technically Graft's assistant, but the look on his face told her to hold her tongue. At least for the time being, she would listen. "What would you like me to do?"

The Professor handed her a list of chores he needed finished by the end of the day. The parchment was filled from front to back with tedious little jobs. _'Meaningless, time consuming work. I'm beginning to wonder if he's only doing this to annoy me,'_ Adara frowned and thought as her eyes skimmed the page. "Very well, Sir. I will have these finished as soon as possible. Was there anything else?" Before the question even left her lips, she knew she would regret asking it.

"Yes, there is, Miss Sage. However, I'll wait until you're done with that list before I give you the second one."

"And how many lists are there altogether, Sir?"

"Only the two ... for now," he answered with a bitter sneer.

She nodded and made her way down the corridor before Snape could request anything else at the last minute. She arrived at Snape's classroom within a matter of minutes and walked in as she glared at the parchment. Using one swift movement, she pulled a wand from her robes and set to work tending to everything on the list. With one charm, she commanded the cauldrons to clean themselves, with another books were sent off to sort themselves on the shelves, and with a final spell desks were wiped clean. She put the wand down, took up a broom and began sweeping the floor. "I feel like I've been demoted from teacher's assistant to janitor," she muttered under her breath.

A strange meow sounded behind her and she turned to find Mrs. Norris standing in the doorway. Adara stopped sweeping and crouched down for a moment, reaching her hand out to the red-eyed cat. "Hello, my dear. Have you come to keep me company while I work?" The cat walked over and rubbed against her hand with a soft purr. "At least someone appreciates me," she spoke with a sigh.

Mr. Filch appeared next glaring down at both the cat and Adara. "What's this? Trying to take a teacher's position wasn't enough for you, eh? You have to take my job as well?"

She looked up and smiled cheerfully. "Greetings, Mr. Filch. I'm terribly sorry about this, but Professor Snape asked me to clean his classroom. I still don't know why."

"Well, let me give yeh a hand at least. Professor Snape can be picky about how things are done."

"So I've noticed." Adara rose from the floor as Mrs. Norris took a seat on one of the stools to watch. "How have the students been treating you, Sir?"

"Same as they always have. Nothin' but hooligans."

She laughed softly and nodded. "It seems respect for others was lost ages ago."

Filch had always liked Adara. She treated him no differently than she would a Professor or the Headmaster himself. When others were rude to him, she never hesitated to defend the man stating that he was providing them a service by keeping the halls clean and making sure rules weren't being broken. He had more respect for her than most, especially since she had never been the type to shun honest effort and was rarely afraid of getting a little dirty. The two of them finished the room within moments and Adara looked down at the list. It had changed the second the last duty was completed and was now a new list of chores for Snape's office. She sighed and shook her head.

The caretaker walked over, took the list from her hand and half grinned. "Go on and do your own job now, Miss Sage. I can finish the rest for yeh."

"Thank you, Sir. I appreciate this." She curtsied quickly and swept from the room to deal with her own office.

After half an hour had passed, her office was spotless again. She was placing books back on the shelf when she heard an urgent knock at the door and looked up with curiosity. She quickly rose, walked across the room and opened the door to find a very upset Hermione. The young girl began sputtering incoherently as soon as she saw Adara.

She placed her hands on Hermione's shoulders and spoke softly. "Please, slow down, dear. I can barely understand you."

Hermione took a deep breath and responded in short, frantic bursts. "It's Harry," she began. "He's hurt ... badly."

Adara's face and eyes became those of determination. "Where is he?"

"The Hospital Wing."

She immediately ran down the hallway as fast as her feet would carry her. Through corridors and hidden passageways she flew until she reached the Hospital Wing. It was a trip that would take most half an hour the long way, a trek that took her all of ten minutes. She rushed in and hastily approached Madam Pomfrey. "Where is he?" she asked directly.

Pomfrey met Adara's worrisome eyes and dropped her gaze knowing who the assistant was referring to. "He's over there behind the curtain. I'm afraid there's nothing I can do for the lad."

Adara watched a tear fall from the woman's eye. She knew that in all of Pomfrey's years, the experienced nurse had rarely lost a patient, and when she did, she suffered greatly. She nodded, and though she sympathized, she kept her voice serious and calm. "I know there is likely little time left, but I need to know what happened to him and how severe his injuries are."

Pomfrey explained that there had just been a Quidditch match. Gryffindor versus Slytherin. The beaters from the Slytherin team had targeted Harry and aimed two Bludgers at him while he was chasing the Snitch. Both had blind-sided him and collided with each side of the boy's head, causing his skull to cave in. They had not finished there. Apparently unsatisfied with what they'd done, they continued the attack until Harry hit the ground. He'd lost a great deal of blood and had a multitude of broken bones, internal injuries and more.

When the nurse finished explaining the situation, Adara nodded and spoke firmly. "I am not to be disturbed." Pomfrey gave her a questioning look, but before she could inquire about anything, Adara slipped behind the curtain surrounding the dying boy.

"Please do not let me fail him," she whispered to herself, then placed one hand gently upon his head and the other over his chest. Words immediately began forming on her lips. Words that only she knew and understood. A pale blue glow surrounded her body and flowed from the tips of her fingers then over Harry himself. Her eyes became dull and distant and she was scarcely aware of his wounds slowly healing.

Hours passed like days as she continued the strange ritual. She could hear voices as though from afar, but she paid them no mind and kept to her work. Night had fallen by the time she finished. Her voice died away and she blinked a few times so her eyes could refocus. Adara looked over Harry's seemingly lifeless body and nodded. "It is done."

She came out from behind the curtain and found herself faced with six pairs of eyes. Hermione, Ron, Pomfrey, McGonagall and Snape all bore curious looks to one degree or another. Dumbledore's blue orbs possessed a more knowing expression.

"H-how is he?" ventured Professor McGonagall.

"He'll be fine, Madam. I've done what I can, the rest is up to Harry."

The four adults and Hermione nodded in understanding. Only Ron didn't seem to know what she meant, and he showed no fear in voicing his confusion.

"What's that supposed to mean?" His tone held a note of annoyance.

"What she means, Mr. Weasley, is that it's time for you to find your dormitory and remain there the rest of the night." Snape turned his cold, black eyes to Hermione. "The same applies to you, Miss Granger."

"Yes, Sir," the two answered in unison and headed out the door.

Adara sighed and leaned heavily against the nearest wall.

"Are you alright, dear?" Pomfrey appeared at her elbow eager to help.

"Yes, I'll be fine, Madam. I simply need to rest awhile."

"Young Mr. Potter is healed then?" pressed McGonagall.

Adara smiled slightly and nodded. "Yes. Physically he is no longer injured. However, his mind, rather, his psyche may have taken damage even I cannot repair. His body felt intense pain, and he suffered more than most could survive. He is indeed a strong boy, but he is still very young and his mind may not be able to recover like his body has." She turned her eyes to Snape then and posed a bold statement in the form of a question. "I trust those Slytherin players have been dealt with accordingly?"

Professor Snape narrowed his eyes and nodded as he answered. "I assure you they've been properly punished, Miss Sage."

"I'm pleased to hear that." She sighed again and stood straight. "Now, if there are no more questions or emergencies, I would like to go to my room and recover."

Pomfrey and McGonagall seemed to want to ask more, but Dumbledore, silent until then, quieted them both with a glance. "I shall escort you back to your chambers, Adara, with the assistance of Severus."

She smiled gratefully at him and slowly made her way towards the door.


	11. The Trouble With Power

_Chapter Eleven: The Trouble With Power_

Dumbledore walked along at Adara's left while Snape took the right. Neither man touched her, most knew now that she went to great lengths to avoid contact with others. She chatted with the Headmaster as they continued down the hallways to her room until the inevitable happened. Her strength was nearly gone from healing Harry's wounds and she finally dropped like a stone unable to walk any farther. Her vision blurred and darkness was quickly enveloping her. She could tell someone was kneeling beside her, still careful not to touch her. She could hear mumbled words, and then there was nothingness.

When she woke, she found herself in her room and in her bed. The curtains were drawn over her window so she could not tell what time of day it might be. Slowly and weakly she rose from the bed and stumbled her way over to the window. She could feel a chill breeze coming in and opened the curtains. It was already late in the day, the sun was past its high point, signaling that is was somewhere in the afternoon. Adara rubbed her head and wondered how long she had been sleeping. She also wondered how she ended up in her room.

Finally she made her way to the privy and tidied herself up before leaving the safety of her room to find out what had happened. Dumbledore was waiting outside.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, my dear. You had us quite worried as to whether or not you'd recover."

"Greetings, Headmaster. I'm sorry people were concerned about me."

"No need to apologize, Adara. I understand what happened. And before you ask, Harry is doing just fine. What you did for him helped a great deal."

She smiled softly and nodded. "I'm glad I could be of assistance, Sir." She pondered for a moment before speaking again. "Tell me, how long was I asleep for?"

"It's been nearly two weeks. That's why everyone was so concerned. We weren't sure how badly you suffered from healing Mr. Potter."

"There's no denying that it took quite a tole on me. I haven't healed anyone for years, let alone someone with such life threatening injuries. I'm still not quite well, but I'll manage."

Dumbledore nodded in understanding. "Well, Gersham has agreed that you may have the rest of the week off in order to sort yourself out. We wouldn't want you to strain yourself any further than this, and everything can wait until you're fully recovered."

"Thank you, Sir. I appreciate the gesture." Adara closed her eyes a moment and leaned back against the wall.

"Do you need help, dear?"

"No, I'll be fine. I'm still feeling a bit lightheaded, that's all."

The aged Headmaster smiled at her and stood waiting for her to stand straight again. She did so, though she was still weak and drained from her experience, and began walking alongside him.

It was a good thing indeed that she had the end of the week to herself. She badly needed the rest in order to regain her strength completely. "That's always the trouble with power, it can weaken you until you're left nearly defenceless," she whispered to her cat, WhiteBlaze, one night. He had delivered a letter to her from the orphanage she grew up in, and now he was sprawled out rather contentedly on Adara's bed. The nuns did not write often, for owls were too suspicious a creature when delivering mail, and the journey was a long one for a small cat. Her hand glided over the silver tabby's fur as her eyes read the note from home. WhiteBlaze purred quietly under her light caress, entirely too happy with himself.

When she finished reading the letter, she carefully placed it in a drawer and sighed happily. "I miss them so much. If I weren't so busy here at the school, I'd go back and pay them a visit." The small feline looked up and tilted his head to the side, a human trait he had developed from Adara. She laughed softly at the gesture and shook her head. "It won't be for a long while yet, my little companion. I haven't the time nor the means to get there. I am a bit concerned, however. In the letter I received, they mentioned there was someone I needed to meet with. I can't imagine who it might be as the only people I know from the orphanage are those beloved nuns," she frowned to herself as she puzzled over the mystery of the letter. "I suppose I shall have to wait until I can manage a trip back to see them and find out what they were talking about."

Again WhiteBlaze purred as he laid there. He looked up at Adara with his green-gold eyes and seemed to know something he could not communicate to her. After a moment, he rested his head on her lap and dozed off to sleep without further complaint or curiosity.

"You're a silly little creature, I must admit. Though I wouldn't give you up for anything." Her hand continued its fluid petting motion over his soft fur. Stroking this cat always managed to relax her in times of trouble. She finally glanced at the hourglass on her vanity and nodded to herself. "I think I'll have a word with the Headmaster about visiting the sisters." She gently moved WhiteBlaze off of her lap, careful not to wake the exhausted animal, and stood to leave her room.

As she walked in the direction of Dumbledore's office, she was stopped in the hall by a looming figure in the shadows. "Where are you off to in such a hurry, Miss Sage?"

"The Headmaster's office, Sir," she answered, almost curtly.

"I take it you're feeling better then?" Before Adara could respond, Snape cut her off. "Then perhaps you wouldn't mind running another errand for me."

What he was doing was not asking, but demanding, yet again. "What did you need, Sir? I do hope it won't take long as I have important business to attend to."

"We all do, Miss Sage," he replied bitterly. "Do you believe that your business is more important than mine? To my knowledge, I am the Professor and you are merely an assistant. Therefore I believe I have far more important matters to attend than you do."

Adara's eyes narrowed briefly as she looked at him. "Very well, Sir," she hissed under her breath.

"That's better. I shouldn't have to constantly remind you of your place here. Now," he paused and seemed to think a moment. "... my request is a simple one. I need you to go to my office and retrieve a book for me. Do you think you can manage that order? I'd hate to inconvenience your busy schedule," Snape told her with an infamous scowl.

Ignoring his insults, Adara quickly moved the conversation along. "What book do you need?"

"It will be the one sitting on my desk. It should be the only one there. Bring it to my classroom when you fetch it." Then Snape turned on his heel and stalked off down the hallway, black robes billowing behind him.

Adara snorted after him. "Am I a dog now instead of a person? Am I to 'fetch' things for that inconsiderate man?" She continued to grumble to herself as she turned in a different direction toward Snape's office. She opened the door and looked around, then noticed the book on the desk that the Professor wanted. Thoughts of throwing the confounded thing into the fire danced through her mind, but she controlled her temper, took up the text, and left the office to find him again. When she arrived at the classroom, she could hear voices within.

"I'm begging you to keep her away from me, Severus. Surely there's more you can find for her to do."

"I am not in the business of taking assistants, Gresham. Perhaps you should take this up with the Headmaster and leave me alone."

"Please, Severus. Isn't there a potion you could give her at least that would prevent her from reading minds?"

There was an aggravated sigh, then Snape spoke again. "I'll see what I can do. For the time being, I suggest you simply find things for her to busy herself with until I've discovered something."

"Thank you, Severus. I'll repay you any way I can."

Adara heard footsteps approaching the door. She quietly stepped off to the side and hid herself behind a nearby statue. The door opened and Professor Graft stepped out looking pale and flustered. After a quick and nervous glance around, he started off down the hall away from Adara's hiding spot. She shook her head and wondered why anyone would want to silence her telepathic abilities. Then she brightened. If Snape managed to find a potion that could prevent her from reading minds, she might finally know peace. What seemed at first to be something sinister would turn out for the better in the end, as far as she was concerned.

She allowed a few minutes to pass before approaching the classroom again, making certain that no one would suspect her of eavesdropping. With a light tap on the wooden frame, she opened the door and looked to the man at the far end of the room. "I've brought your book, Sir."

"What are you waiting for? Bring it to me," he snapped in response.

Adara hurriedly crossed the room and set the book down in front of the Professor. "If that's everything, Sir, I would like to carry on to the Headmaster's office."

"Fine, fine. Go."

She curtsied politely and left the room. When she arrived at Dumbledore's office, she didn't need to knock. She never did. He had a way of always knowing she was there. "Come in, my dear, the door is always open for you."

A soft smile came over her face as she walked into the room and looked at the man who she had come to see as a father. "Greetings, Sir. I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Not at all." He answered her smile with a kind and gentle grin of his own. "Please, sit down and tell me what's on your mind."

She did as requested and looked up at the man. There was still something about him that bothered her, something she couldn't explain, and each time she was in his presence, the ominous feeling grew stronger. She shook her head and banished the thoughts from her mind. "I was wondering if it would be possible for me to take a leave of absence near Christmas time so that I could visit the nuns at my former orphanage."

"Yes, yes, of course, Adara. In fact, I have already made arrangements for you to go back."

"You are full of surprises, Headmaster," she laughed. "You never cease to amaze me. How is it you seem to know my requests before I ask them?"

Albus touched a finger to the side of his nose and gave her a knowing wink. "I have many secrets, my dear. Someday I may reveal them to you, but the time is not yet right for that."


	12. The Price of Silence

_Chapter Twelve: The Price of Silence_

"Now, how long did you wish to stay there?"

"A week should do, Sir. They mentioned in a letter that I was to meet someone when I go back, though I haven't any idea who that might be."

"Then perhaps you would like to leave sooner than Christmas?"

Adara shook her head and smiled. "The letter did not sound terribly urgent, so I don't believe it's necessary for me to return earlier."

"Very well, dear. I'll make certain the arrangements are made for the beginning of the Christmas holidays. Come back here in about two days and I shall have everything prepared for you."

"Thank you, Headmaster. I do appreciate this." Her mind flitted to the conversation she overheard in Snape's classroom. She pondered speaking to Dumbledore about it.

"Was there something else on your mind, Adara?"

She thought a little while longer, then smiled and shook her head slightly. "No, Sir. I believe that's everything. I'll let you get some rest now. Goodnight." Adara stood, curtsied gracefully and proceeded on her way to the door. Just as she was about to exit, the Headmaster said something that caught her off guard.

"Peace comes at a great cost."

She tilted her head to one side as she turned to face him again, a puzzled expression on her face. "Pardon, Sir?"

Albus Dumbledore shook his head from side to side and gave her an equally confused look. "I'm sorry, dear. Was there something else you wanted to discuss?"

A soft frown creased her brow and she strolled toward the aged man. With a concern wrought voice she spoke. "Is there something wrong, Sir? Are you ill?"

"No, I don't believe so. Why do you ask?"

"You just seem a bit...off colour. Are you certain you're alright? I'll stay for awhile if you're not feeling well."

"I'm fine, Adara, but thank you for your concern. You need your rest as much as I do." Shakily he rose from his chair, supporting himself by leaning on the desk.

"Please, Headmaster, let me help you." Adara quickly reached out to him the moment he seemed about to fall. Then he did something she had never expected. He shoved her away.

"As I said, I'm fine. Go on to your room now, dear."

It was almost as though her heart had been stung. His words and actions bit deeply, beyond the flesh, bone and blood. Without another word, and with barely restrained tears, she left his office and closed the door. She stood there a moment, breathing heavily and attempting to calm herself. A sound, similar to a thud, came from the office, then a soft whimper followed. Adara immediately placed her hand over the door handle, but stopped herself from entering as she remembered the Headmaster's words. Another pain ran through her soul as she desperately fought against her desire to help for fear it would do more harm than good. Silently, and with much regret, she turned from the door and made her way back to her chambers.

It turned out to be a long night, the kind she dreaded most. No sleep would still her mind, and she remained awake, staring at her ceiling, wondering if the Headmaster was safe and well. She turned over onto her side to gaze out the window, but could see no more than the frame. With a sigh she rolled onto her back again and continued to stare at nothing. 'Peace comes at a great cost.' Those words continued to echo in her troubled mind. What did he mean? And why did he say it? No answers came, only more questions. She sat upright when a horrible thought occurred to her. "Is he d-dying?" she whispered into the darkness. "No, he can't be. He's been around for ages. And even if his health was failing, he would tell me ... wouldn't he?" She wept to herself, alone in the night with no one there to comfort her. Tears dripped down her pale cheeks, unseen in the blackness of her room. She could hear the pattering sound each one made as they fell on her blanket. How cruel it was that while others had someone to ease their pain, she had only herself in her times of need.

Morning dawned with a cold light. Adara still had not slept. She turned to the window and looked out upon the frost covered ground. Winter was coming, not only in season, but in her heart. She could feel snow falling within her. Snow that seemed light as a feather, but weighed heavily as it built up. "People change as much as seasons," she told herself. "They start out fresh and new like Spring. Then they grow and come to fruition like Summer. By Fall they have lost one beauty and gained another in age. Then Winter. Dreadful Winter, the end of that life in order to begin another. Why can't the Headmaster be Autumn forever?" She felt another tear pass over her cheek. With a quivering hand, she brushed it away and looked down at the shimmering silver liquid on her finger.

_'Silver tears, shall you cry...'_ said a whispery, melodic voice in her mind.

Adara struggled to remember who that voice belonged to. It sounded so familiar to her, but she could not place why. At last she gave up trying to figure out the mystery of her memory. It was no use clogging her mind with yet more problems when she already had the Headmaster to worry about. Then, thinking of him, she wondered whether or not she should return to his office for her traveling arrangements, or if it would be best to let things be for the time being and allow him some time to himself. "Perhaps he has been overworking himself." That thought brightened her somewhat and she nodded. "Yes, that must be the reason behind his actions. He is likely just worn out and in need of rest and time away from people."

Now that her mind had settled a bit, she rose from her bed, went about her daily routine, took up her Autumn cloak and ventured forth from her room to wander about outdoors. Once out of the castle, she pulled up the hood of her cloak and looked around to see if she was alone. Satisfied that there was no one outside yet, she made her way across the grounds and down to the lake. She sat upon the partially frozen grass and looked out upon the water. It resembled glass when the frost covered it. So absorbed in the natural beauty of the world was she that she hadn't noticed she was no longer alone.

A small hand landed softly on her shoulder as a quiet voice spoke. "Miss Sage? Are you okay?"

Adara cringed unintentionally from the touch and looked up. "Greetings, Harry. Yes, I'm quite fine. Just admiring nature." She smiled warmly at the lad.

"Mind if I join you for a bit?"

"Be my guest, mon cher."

Harry sat down next to her and looked out over the water that held Adara's attention only moments before. "I wanted to say thanks."

"For what?" She gave him a befuddled look.

He grinned and looked at her, green eyes sparkling. "For helping me out when I got hurt. Dumbledore, erm, the Headmaster, I mean, told me you helped treat me."

"Oh, that." Adara laughed quietly and nodded. "You're quite welcome, Harry. I felt it was the least I could do."

"Why's that?"

"Didn't you know? Hermione, Ron and yourself are my favourite children at Hogwarts." She gave him a playful wink and smiled all the more.

Harry grinned back and nodded. "Thanks, Miss Sage." He looked out over the lake again and seemed a bit distant.

"Is something wrong, mon cher?"

"Huh?" He glanced at her again and shook his head. "Just thinking about when I first met you," he told her with a small smile.

"Oh," she laughed softly. "Yes, I remember that day. You were in your first year then, correct?"

Harry nodded. "Mhm. Malfoy was picking on me when you came around the corner and stopped him." The young man beamed again. "I couldn't help laughing at the look on his face when you threatened to take him to the Headmaster."

Adara laughed again. "That was a priceless moment. His mouth was hung open like a fish out of water." She shook her head at the memory. "Poor Mr. Malfoy had no idea who I was, nor how much trouble he could've been in had I not been such a forgiving person."

"He learned not to pick on me when you were around, though. I'm glad you helped me out back then."

"I have a feeling you weren't in nearly as much trouble as you thought." She winked again, then shifted her weight beneath her in order to stand. "Well, as much as I love getting the opportunity to chat with you, Harry, we really should be getting back inside. Breakfast will be starting in the Great Hall soon, and we don't want to miss that." Harry rose to his feet and offered a hand to Adara to help her up. She shook her head, smiled and stood on her own. "Thank you, Harry, but I'm not so old yet that I can't manage the simple act of standing." She laughed and winked at him once again. "Now, let's say we get in there before all the food is gone."

Harry chuckled as they made their way back to the school.

Adara left Harry's side when they passed the Gryffindor table and made her way up to her own seat with the Professors. When she arrived at her place, she noted that her plate was already covered with food and her goblet was filled for her. She nodded a silent thanks to the Headmaster, seated herself and began to eat.

After breakfast Adara began feeling strangely tired. The Professors made their way past her as she remained in her chair at the table. When the room was nearly empty, Albus looked over with a grin. "Still hungry, dear? I could have the house elves make you something else for any remaining empty pockets in your belly," he teased and chuckled.

She forced a smile in return, but said nothing for long moments. Then she began to mumble something to herself. "I feel ... odd."

"How so?" The Headmaster made his way over and sat next to her.

"I'm not sure, Sir. Something just doesn't seem right."

Albus looked as though he wanted nothing more than to pat her shoulder, but he was obviously restraining himself from doing so. "Perhaps you need more rest. Is it possible that you are not yet recovered from healing Mr. Potter?"

Adara shook her head. "No, I'm fully rested since then, Sir. This is something ... different. Something new." She frowned in confusion. She couldn't remember ever having been sick. She didn't fall ill like others, yet there was definitely something wrong.

Headmaster Dumbledore's eyes grew worrisome. "Then maybe you should see Madam Pomfrey. There may be something she can do to help."

Then she realized what was happening. "Silence ..." she whispered. "There's nothing but silence ..."


	13. The Price of Silence Part Two

_Chapter Thirteen: The Price of Silence - Part Two_

"What do you mean, Adara?" The Headmaster's brow creased as he puzzled over her words.

She tapped the side of her head and smiled faintly, still unsure what to think. "There are no voices. I can no longer hear the whispering thoughts of others," she told him, disbelief in her voice. Then she laughed. At first quietly, then the sound grew to giddiness, and at last it was on the verge of being maniacal. "In all the years of my life, I have never known such complete and utterly overwhelming quiet!"

Albus sat there and stared blankly at her, apparently not sure what to say. Neither spoke for long moments, but the smile on Adara's face never faltered. At last the silence was broken.

"Do not be so hasty as to think this is a blessing, Adara."

"But, Sir! This is the first time I've truly known peace. It can't be anything but a blessing!"

"Let's hope so, my dear." He paused and whispered, "I hope so."

Adara all but danced through the hallways as she went back to her chambers. Occasionally she stopped, twirled in the middle of a corridor, despite strange looks from passing students, clapped her hands, then continued on her way.

"You seem unnecessarily pleased with yourself, Miss Sage."

Adara stopped in her tracks and looked around with bright eyes. "Why yes I am, Sir, and I have you to thank. Who would have thought that Professor Snape was capable of such a generous act."

The Professor's beetle-black eyes narrowed with displeasure. He glanced around suspiciously and responded in a sinister tone. "And what, pray tell, led you to believe that I would have something to do with your sickening glee?"

"Only the fact that I overheard you and Professor Graft discussing a potion that could silence a telepathic mind," she confessed cheerfully.

His expression was unreadable for a moment, but quickly turned to a freezing glare. "You were listening in on a private discussion?" he snarled. After another moment, he calmed and regained his composure. "Still, we could have been talking about anyone." Professor Snape crossed his arms over his chest in defiance.

"Silly goose," Adara laughed without a thought in the world about who she was talking to. "Who else could you have been talking about? I heard you specifically say you weren't in the habit of taking assistants, and I'm the only Professors' Aide that I know of."

He blinked and stared at her. His lips moved and formed words, but no sound escaped him. Then, as if a dam had burst, a torrent of rage poured out. "You disrespectful, insubordinate, child!" Adara made to step back, perhaps even run, but Snape grabbed her arms tightly, completely disregarding her desire not to be touched, and shook her roughly back and forth, his eyes blazing with fury. "You have the audacity to patronize me? No one, not even the Headmaster himself, speaks to me in such a condescending tone! Did you honestly believe I would allow you the pleasure of getting away with it? You are no more than a pathetic little ingrate! Do you understand that, Miss Sage? You are both worthless and useless!" Just as suddenly as the outburst had started, it seemed to end. Until he leaned close and hissed in her ear. "If you ever presume to speak to me in such a demeaning manner again, I will do all that is in my power to find horribly new uses for that tongue of yours. I have many potions books, Miss Sage, with many interesting concoctions which require parts of the human anatomy I can easily, if forcefully, obtain from you."

Adara shuddered in his grasp. Before this, she had merely assumed the Professor to be a little unpleasant. Now, however, he proved to be a formidable enemy when provoked. "I-I'm sorry, Sir. I didn't think ..."

"I'm forced to wonder if you ever do." He released her then with a quick and powerful shove, turned on his heel and stormed down the hall, black robes rippling in his wake.

Her breath came in short, rapid gasps. She leaned heavily against the nearest wall, placed one palm over her speeding heart and the other upon her forehead where beads of cold sweat were forming. Adara remained poised there in fear and whispered a prayer. Her mind raced over possible ways for her to avoid Professor Snape for the remainder of the school year.

When she at last calmed herself, she stood straight and began walking toward her room once more, this time at a much slower and more melancholy pace. Her mind swirled about what had just occurred. How could a man with such a volatile temper be a Professor of children in Hogwarts? _'Perhaps he should have been born a Muggle. At least then he wouldn't have magic to use as a weapon.'_ Another shiver ran up her spine when she thought of what he could do with his wand given the opportunity. Her eyes nervously surveyed the hallway as she placed a hand over her mouth and quickened her pace.

After arriving at her bedroom, closing and locking the door and making her way to the window, Adara sat down on the floor and stared out over the grounds. "What have I gotten myself into? I'm such a fool."

WhiteBlaze rose from the bed where he had been sleeping when she entered the room, yawned, stretched, then hopped down and sauntered over. He nudged her hand with his nose and looked up with his gold-green eyes that always seemed to know something she did not.

"Ah, mon cher, at least you are usually around to offer me solace." With long, smooth strokes, she pet his soft, silvery coat. In response, he purred contentedly and lay on her lap. Adara smiled down at him and shook her head. "Always tired too. Don't you get enough sleep in one day?" The cat purred a little louder as if to say 'no', then settled again and went to sleep.

Her eyes ventured to the window once more and she sighed to herself. "It will take some time for me to get used to not hearing other people's thoughts in my head. I am glad to be rid of the ability, though. It was more of a curse than anything else. I could never make anyone understand that torment. So many times I thought the voices would drive me mad. The silence is pure bliss."

After a few moments passed, Adara carefully took WhiteBlaze up in her arms, stood and readied herself for bed. She pulled back the covers, waved a hand to dim the candles, and slowly drifted into a fitful sleep.

Adara jerked awake in the night. She sat up, looked around, then waved her hand to light the sconces on the walls. Her eyes adjusted quickly to the light and she again glanced about her room. "I could've sworn I heard something. It sounded as though someone was calling my name."

'Adara ...'

"There it is! WhiteBlaze, do you hear it?"

The silver tabby opened one eye sleepily, looked up at his mistress, yawned and turned away. Not even his ears perked up.

"Oh please tell me I'm not hearing people's thoughts again." Her fingers moved to her temples.

'Adara ...' The voice was becoming more faint.

"I know I heard someone ... or something." Adara forced herself to get out of bed, dress, and leave her room. All the while she continued to concentrate on that whispering voice that only she seemed to hear. "Where is it coming from? Which direction?" She looked each way down the corridor, but could see nothing.

'Adara, come to me ...'

She turned right and began walking. "I'm coming. You must speak up, though. I can barely hear you. What's your name? Are you in danger?"

'Come, please, Adara ...'

"I am, but where are you?"

"Who are you talking to, Miss Sage?"

Adara turned to face an exhausted looking Professor McGonagall. "Couldn't you hear it, Madam?"

"Hear what exactly?"

Adara sighed and looked down the hall in the direction she heard the voice coming from. "Someone was calling me. Their voice was becoming softer though. I could barely hear them."

The two women listened carefully.

'Please, Adara ...'

"There! Did you hear it?"

McGonagall shook her head and looked somewhat annoyed. "I hear nothing but sleep calling me, Miss Sage. I suggest you find your bed as well instead of waking up the whole of Hogwarts in your efforts to locate the source of phantom voices." The female Professor yawned and disappeared into her room again.

Adara stood in one place for a moment and frowned, muttering to herself. "I know I heard something." She tilted her head to the side again, trying to hear the voice, but there was nothing more. With a sigh and a shrug, she made her way back to her room for the rest of the night.

In the morning sunlight Adara blinked her eyes and wondered if she had dreamt the voice. "It seemed so real ..." Eventually she convinced herself to get out of bed and have some breakfast in the Great Hall. Sundays were usually quite relaxed, and there were generally fewer people present during the morning mealtime. Something she always looked forward to. When she was dressed and ready to leave she looked back at WhiteBlaze who was still asleep on the bed. "Honestly, sometimes I wonder if you do anything other than sleep." She shook her head with a smile and quietly shut the door as she left.

There were indeed very few people in the Great Hall that morning. Only the Professors were present, and all but one bore expressions of concern when Adara entered the room. Snape didn't even look up from his plate. When she arrived at the table, she looked over each face with confusion. "Did something happen?"

"Yes, Adara," answered the Headmaster quietly. "Please, sit down. There is something we need to discuss."

She curtsied politely and took up her usual seat looking at Dumbledore with curiosity. "What is it, Sir?"

"Tell me, my dear, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, Sir, I'm feeling quite well, thank you."

Her puzzlement only grew after his question.

"Then perhaps you wouldn't mind explaining to me this voice you heard calling to you last night."


	14. Answering An Unheard Call

_Chapter Fourteen: Answering An Unheard Call_

"What is there to explain, Headmaster? I was asleep in my chambers when I woke suddenly and heard someone calling out to me. It didn't sound like they were in danger, but the voice was slightly urgent nonetheless. I followed the direction I thought the words were coming from, but they kept fading, becoming quieter and more difficult for me to hear. When I could no longer hear anything, I returned to my room."

"And what did this voice sound like?" he continued.

"I'm not entirely certain I understand what you mean by that. Though I will try to explain to the best of my abilities." Adara paused and concentrated upon the voice she heard. She kept her eyes closed as she spoke in hushed tones. "It was a female. I remember that distinctly. I am not sure how old she sounded, I couldn't judge as the voice was so soft. She sounded a little distressed, but not enough to be assumed she was in imminent danger. I can tell no more than that." She opened her eyes and immediately noticed the colour had washed from the Headmaster's face, his bright eyes looked dull and the concern in his expression had increased. "What is it, Sir? Is there something wrong?"

Dumbledore shook his head slightly and looked back at her. "Are you certain this voice you heard was not in your mind, Adara?"

She nodded and continued to gaze at him. "I'm certain, Headmaster. I have not been able to hear anything in my mind, aside from own thoughts, since breakfast yesterday morning."

"Curious," muttered the Headmaster.

"What is?" questioned Adara. "The voice or the silence? I see nothing curious about either, Sir. Having my telepathic abilities vanquished is a burden lifted, and I find nothing odd about hearing someone call my name."

"It isn't that, Adara. Not exactly. Don't you find it strange, however, that the very day you lose certain powers, you hear someone calling out to you yet cannot find the source?"

Adara pondered this statement for a moment and smiled. "I find nothing at Hogwarts strange, Sir. This is a place where anything is possible."

"That's true, my dear, but I would still prefer it if you were more careful. Anything could hap-"

"I'm sorry, Headmaster, but I have much to accomplish today. Perhaps we could speak of this later." Adara was no longer interested in hearing what Dumbledore had to say. She understood he was merely concerned for her well being, but it was starting to bore her. She rose from the table without touching her food, curtsied and made her way out of the Hall.

"Why does everyone seem to be under the impression that I can't take care of myself? I'm in my twenties, for goodness sake, I think I can manage on my own," Adara complained as she walked along.

'Adara, help me.'

She stopped in the hall instantly and peered around. "Where are you? Who are you? I can't help unless I can find you." _'Then I can prove you exist,'_ she added in thought.

'Follow me,' said the ghostly voice. It was clearer this time, and Adara could determine an approximate age. The voice seemed to belong to a child. Not yet old enough to attend Hogwarts, but not so young that she could not make her desires known.

Adara bustled along trying to follow the direction the voice was coming from. "Keep talking, I'm on my way, ma chere. Are you hurt, or in trouble?"

A sniffle echoed faintly through the corridor. 'I'm lost. Please help me.'

After following the voice for a short time, Adara arrived at a room in a long abandoned tower where the sound was apparently coming from. She reached out, took the handle and carefully opened the door. No sooner was there a crack to see through that she stumbled backward as if shoved away. She fell into the wall behind her and the door closed tightly without the aid of anyone's hand.

Adara gripped her head in both hands and felt as though something was trying to escape. She opened her mouth to scream in agony, but no more than a squeak came out. Tears ran down her cheeks like rivers. She had only once in her life experienced anything so painful as this. It was as though her mind was being raped. She opened her eyes to glance around, hoping to find a way back down. She saw instead the figure of a young girl standing over her. The child had light brown hair and was very thin. She looked almost like she had been starved. There was a gracefulness to her carriage and an almost calming presence surrounded her.

At first it seemed as though the anguish in her mind was receding, this did not last, however, as another wave swept over her and she was forced into the darkest reaches of her subconscious.

A myriad of colours and shapes swirled before her eyes. Adara sat up and held her head feeling rather dizzy from the sight. She opened her eyes slowly and chanced a look around. She was still sitting on the floor, propped up against the wall, and there crouching before her was the small girl.

'Hello, Adara,' came a whispering voice from the girl's lips. 'Are you feeling better? You went to sleep.'

Adara carefully nodded so as not to provoke the dizzy spell. "Yes, a little. Who are you?"

Instead of answering the question, the child covered her mouth, giggled and ran off down the stairs.

"Wait!" Adara called after her, but it was too late. The girl had disappeared down the staircase.

Adara wasted no time getting up to follow the small girl. After hefting herself to her feet, she moved as quickly as she could in pursuit. She watched in amazement as the fleet footed girl sped off down an adjacent corridor. "I never knew a child could move so rapidly," she said between breaths as she ran. "Please, slow down! I want to help you!" She turned a corner sharply and was met only by a dead end. A frown creased her brow as she looked high and low for the child. "That's not possible. I know she turned here."

Another giggle echoed quietly in the empty hallway, this time from behind. Adara turned to see the child standing there with her hands over her mouth, navy eyes dancing. 'Play with me, Adara.'

"I don't have time for games, ma chere. I thought you needed help."

The girl pouted and looked at the floor, dropping her arms to her sides. 'No one has time to play with me. I don't have any friends and all they want me to do is stuff I don't understand. They never play with me!' And with that, she was off again, crying miserably as she went.

Adara sped after her again, hoping to make things right. "Please, wait! Stop running and I'll help you!" She stopped in mid-sprint and thought of something. "Why don't we play a game?"

"Alright. What kind of game would you like to play? I believe I have a Wizard's Chess board laying around somewhere. Probably gathering dust."

Adara moaned and opened her eyes to see Dumbledore sitting in a chair next to her and rummaging through his cloak. "Sir?"

The Headmaster looked up and smiled calmly at her. "You wanted to play a game. Isn't that what you said, my dear?"

"No, this isn't right." She looked around bewildered. "Where am I? Where's the little girl?"

Albus Dumbledore, usually considered a rather odd man, looked around curiously. "Little girl? There are no children present in the Hospital Wing right now, dear. Perhaps you were dreaming."

"I was not dreaming. I found her, in a tower. She was the one who was calling me." Adara closed her eyes and told the aged man of the child she had encountered. "I know what I saw, Headmaster. I was not dreaming. I am not delusional."

"No one said you were, Adara. And none would ever accuse you of such a thing. However, you were in quite a state when you were found. It is possible this girl you saw was only a figment of the imagination produced by a mind in shock."

Adara narrowed her eyes at him, a gesture she had never used in his presence before. "My mind was not in shock and I was not imagining this, Sir," she told him curtly. "I know what I saw, and I've told you what she looked like. I have to find her again."

Dumbledore shook his head and leveled her with a stern gaze. "I do not like having to restrict you in any way, Adara, but it seems you leave me with no choice. I forbid you to return to that tower." Adara was about to argue this when the Headmaster continued, forcing her to remain silent. "I also forbid you to leave this room until I have learned more of your ... situation. Do I make myself clear, Miss Sage?"

The use of that term 'Miss Sage' took Adara by surprise. The Headmaster was very rarely so formal with her, unless there was a serious need for it. She bowed her head and sighed, "Yes, Sir."

"Very good. I will bring a few things from you room so that you will not grow bored. If you do have to leave the Wing for any reason, you will report to Madam Pomfrey first and foremost, and you will tell her what you are leaving for and how long it shall take you. If you are gone longer than you say, she will inform me directly and I will find you myself. Is this understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

Dumbledore rose from his chair. With the brief lecture done with, he smiled warmly again and spoke in more soothing tones. "I will leave you now so that you might get some rest. I pray you are feeling more like yourself soon, Adara." He left her then to her own thoughts.

And think she did, but not of what Albus had told her. She thought instead of the girl she had encountered in the abandoned tower. Where could she have gone? And who was she? Adara had not recognized the girl, yet the child called her name. Was it possible she was someone from the past? Someone Adara had healed in earlier years? Only confusion reigned in her mind. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore.


	15. Adara's Curse Part Three The Healer's

_Chapter Fifteen: Adara's Curse - Part Three - The Healer's Touch_

It was nearly Halloween before Adara heard from the Headmaster again. She had not seen the little girl since she woke in the Hospital Wing. Her condition had deteriorated dramatically. She quite often mumbled to herself inaudibly. When sound could be heard, it was in a language no one could understand. Her body shook uncontrollably until Pomfrey gave her a tonic to calm her down.

Even Adara's appearance had changed. Her chestnut locks of silky hair were now slicked back against her head with grease from lack of washing. Even her flesh had an oily sheen about it because she had neglected bathing unless it was absolutely necessary. Her eyes were wild and darted around suspiciously whenever anyone entered the room, and she would wring her hands almost constantly as though trying to clean them of something unseen.

The Headmaster entered the Wing wearing dark crimson robes. He glanced at Adara as he moved to speak with Pomfrey. The two had a brief conversation in quiet voices, then Albus shook his head and looked very dismayed. He turned to face Adara again and began walking toward her, Pomfrey followed closely.

"How are you feeling, my dear?" his voice was soft, his words came slowly and there was the usual gentleness in his eyes.

"Fine, just fine, Sir. Ready to get back to my duties. May I leave the Wing now?" Adara's response was very quick and a little high pitched. It was obvious that she desperately wanted to leave the sanctity of the room, but when she noticed the look on the Headmaster's face, she knew immediately she would be forced to stay longer. "No!" she cried. "I don't want to be here anymore!"

"Hush, dear, hush. You will be permitted to leave soon enough." He nodded to Pomfrey a silent command.

The nurse made her way to the opposite side of Adara's bed, and with a nimbleness belying her age, she quickly produced straps from the edges of the bed and wrapped them tightly around Adara's wrists. At the same moment, Albus was at the foot of the bed doing exactly the same thing to her ankles.

At first Adara made no move against them, she simply watched what they were doing with interest. Then realization set in. She was being bound to the bed for a reason, and likely one she would not appreciate. She struggled fiercely against the Headmaster, Pomfrey and the bonds they were placing on her.

"Please, Adara, you are making this more difficult than it needs to be. You must calm down so that we might help you."

"Don't tie me down! Please! I'll behave! I won't see the little girl anymore, I promise!" By the end she was whimpering like a child herself. She thought she was being punished for some unknown wrong.

"You are not in trouble, my dear. Just lay still so that we might run a few tests and answer some of our questions."

Adara's forehead crinkled as she watched Pomfrey and Dumbledore finish what they were doing, then move around to each side of her. The Headmaster sat down as the nurse pulled a phial from her pocket.

"Here, drink this, Miss Sage. It will put you more at ease." Pomfrey rested the phial against Adara's lips and tipped it back. The warm liquid trickled down Adara's throat, forcing her to swallow if she didn't want to choke. When she had drained the contents, the nurse pulled it away and dabbed Adara's lips with her sleeve. "There you are. It will begin working its magic in a few seconds." She smiled kindly and walked off to busy herself with a patient who had just walked through the door.

Dumbledore stood, thanked Madam Pomfrey and pulled the curtains around Adara's bed closed. He made his way around the bed, carefully unbuckled each restraint, then moved back to his seat once Adara's limbs were free again. "Are you feeling more relaxed now?"

Adara nodded somewhat lazily. She felt very warm inside and her toes were beginning to numb. "Yes, Sir. I feel quite a bit better."

"Very good. I'd like you to just clear your mind of all worries. Think about something pleasant, something that makes you happy. Just let yourself be at peace," as Dumbledore spoke, his voice began leveling out. He usually spoke slowly and calmly, but now he was taking on a monotone. Listening to him speak, Adara could not stop herself letting her body go lax. Eventually, as he continued talking, she drifted off to dreamless sleep.

Adara woke after what seemed like only a few minutes of dozing. She yawned, stretched, rubbed her eyes tiredly then looked around. She was still in the Hospital Wing, but this time she seemed to be alone. Not even Madam Pomfrey was anywhere to be seen.

'Adara. Can you hear me, Adara?'

Without looking up, Adara smiled faintly to herself and nodded. "It's you again, isn't it, ma chere? Are you going to come out so that I may see you?"

From behind the curtain a small girl appeared. She remained at the edge of the space surrounding Adara's bed and gripped some of the cloth of the curtain in her trembling hands. Her cheeks were flushed and it was apparent that she had been crying only recently. She nodded to Adara, but said nothing more.

"Ah, there you are." Adara patted the edge of the bed. "Please, come sit down and visit with me. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

The child took a step back and shook her head.

"Alright, alright, you needn't sit with me. However, I would like you to stay. It gets very lonely here when a person is by themselves. Would that be alright?"

The girl nodded and even dared a crooked little smile.

"Very well." Adara smiled back gently. "Now, do you have a name?"

Another nod answered the question, but the girl still did not speak.

"You remind me of someone I once knew. Do you know that?"

When the child shook her head, her eyes took on a different appearance. She no longer looked afraid. Instead, she seemed to be curious.

"Would you like to hear a story, ma chere?" Adara smiled as the girl took two steps forward and nodded eagerly. "Alright. This is the story of a child I knew who possessed strange and miraculous powers, yet for all of her strengths she had many problems. The worst of which was loneliness."

Blessed One, Child of the Healing Hands; The Cure. Those were only some of the names the little girl was called. She had never known her parents. Her entire life, as far back as she could remember, she had lived in the orphanage surrounded daily by nuns, the sick and the dying. New faces were present every day. Those who had been burned by fires, others whose children were taken by severe fevers that no doctor could help with. The child met all different people throughout her youth.

She was known for her special ability of being able to heal any ailment with a touch. The lightest caress could bring someone back from near death. One might think being blessed in such a way, being given the opportunity to save so many lives, would make a young girl happy. This was not the case, however. The child, though pleasant enough to speak with, was quite lonely most of the time. Even though she met countless people, and received much gratitude for healing them, none payed much attention to her beyond that. If at her young age she had words for how she felt, she would have said used. The truth was, she was treated as no more than a tool that came in handy at times, useful quite often, but set aside when there was no immediate need.

None played with her, none spoke to her, and when she was about, most barely even noticed she was there. They would blame this on her quiet nature, of course, but the truth was they did not even realize she existed until someone needed her powers. That was the way things were supposed to be, the nuns told her on a regular basis. 'A tool of the Lord's need only be happy in the work that is done through them. You should never feel lonely because you always have your Father with you.' That is what the nuns would say whenever she expressed a desire to be in someone's company. That was not how she felt though.

Her life was spent tending to the ill and wandering about looking for company. Oh, there were other children in the orphanage. Many of them, in fact. They were all too afraid to approach her, however. Scared of her strange abilities and of her odd ways. While they played and ran about with one another, she often remained to the side watching them as a mother would her children. Whenever they hurt themselves, no matter how mild the injury, she would appear at their sides and heal them with a gentle touch of her fingers. None of them ever thanked her. All they would do was run away from her and return to the 'normal' ones.

Years passed, people came and went receiving healing, and slowly the child grew. Along with her physical growth came more loneliness. Eventually she fell into the routine. Wake, eat, heal, watch the other children play when she had the time, eat again and sleep. Her days consisted of no more, and rarely of less. She considered it a treat when it was her turn to do chores, as those were the times when there was something different to be done. The only time special attention was payed to her was when it came to her studies. The other children had a great deal more time to keep up with schoolwork. The girl, on the other hand, had very few chances to do so. That was when the nuns would help, reading to her occasionally and teaching her what she needed to know. Her grades were usually quite good, but she knew she could do better if only she did not have to heal so much and so many.

It was when she turned seven that tragedy struck. A young man of eighteen, perhaps nineteen, was brought in on a stretcher. The ambulance had pulled up to the orphanage early that morning. The small girl was still in bed sleeping and dreaming of better places. She was quickly woken up by a nun and carried down the stairs to the victim of a shooting. There was more blood than flesh or clothing. Numerous holes could be seen where each bullet had entered his body. When he breathed, everyone could hear the liquid in his lungs. He had very little time left in this world.

"Please save him, Blessed One. You're the only one who can."

The girl sighed and placed her hands on his chest. Strange words formed on her lips and a pale blue glow surrounded her fingers. Those gathered around watched in amazement as the man's wounds healed. Just before she had completed her task, the child was gripped by a seizure. Her hands flew up to her head and she crumpled into a ball on the floor. That was the last time she would heal anyone for years to come.


	16. All Things Great and Small

_Chapter Sixteen: All Things Great and Small_

Life was much different for that girl once she had lost her ability to heal. The sick stopped visiting the orphanage, the nuns payed more attention to her and even the children seemed less afraid. They would occasionally invite her to join in their games. Still everyone referred to her by something other than her name. What she heard more often than not those days was 'The Girl Who Could'. It was better to her than most anything else, though. She was happier. She was treated like anyone else. Like any other ordinary child. No powers to get in her way.

Yes, things were different for her, for a time. After awhile the days became bleak once more when another tragic incident occurred. She herself was hurt almost beyond repair. She received brutal injuries that only time would heal, and even then she would carry the scars for life. She became quieter after that. She would tell no one of what happened to her. All the nuns knew was that she had gone to bed well, and the next morning she was found covered in pint after pint of her own blood.

A year passed and still none seemed to remember her name, since no one bothered to call her by it. Until one day, when she was nine years old, an aged man came to the orphanage and asked for Adara Sage.

"Yes, I remember that well."

Adara looked up at a chuckling Dumbledore. The joy on his face brought a smile to hers. "I'm terribly sorry, Headmaster. I had not realized the girl slipped out while I was telling her my story. Nor did I take notice when you returned. I suppose I was rather lost in thought." She had not realized at first what she had said, but the look on the aged man's face informed her quickly enough. She clapped a hand over her mouth and stared at him, almost as though waiting to be berated.

Albus shook his head and smiled gently at her. "It's alright, my dear. I believe you about the little girl. In fact, I believe I have seen her myself."

Adara could not help being suspicious. She thought perhaps this was a trick to make her say something. "Oh? And when would you say that was?"

He leaned back in his chair and she heard a joint or two pop in protest. After shifting his position a bit for a more comfortable one, he folded his hands on his lap and looked over at her with a soft grin. "Not all that long ago. Or at least it does not seem like much time has passed."

She continued to watch him carefully, but something about his words made her believe him. "I'm glad I am no longer the only one who knows of her, Headmaster. I was beginning to feel as though everyone thought me to be crazed." She laughed softly to herself and looked over at him.

He nodded in response. "Yes, I can only imagine how that must have been for you, Adara. And I am very sorry to have put you through it, as I know I must have. Will you forgive this old man for his moment of weakness and doubt?" There was a somewhat pleading look in his blue eyes.

"Of course, Sir. I could never be angry with you. Or at least not for very long. You're too dear to me for that."

"Then I'm pleased we could work through this mystery, my dear. I'll take my leave now. Get some rest and perhaps tomorrow you will be able to join the rest of the school again."

Adara nodded and watched him leave the room. A faint smile came to her lips at the thought of finally being able to leave the Hospital Wing. "At last they know I'm well." She settled down in the bed and closed her eyes. As she drifted back off to sleep, she did not realize all was not as well as she thought or hoped.

When next Adara woke, the Headmaster was smiling down at her.

"Is something going on, Sir?"

"Yes, my dear. I'm here to escort your back to your chambers."

She blinked a few times, not quite believing what she'd just heard. "You mean, I'm free to leave now?"

Albus nodded in response, continuing to smile kindly.

Adara let out a sigh of great relief. "Merlin be thanked. I thought I'd never get out of here." She paused for a moment and looked up into his eyes. "So ... do they believe I'm quite sane now?"

"I don't think anyone ever doubted that. Or at least very few did." He waved a dismissive hand. "However, none of that matters now. I believe all you needed was some rest in order to recuperate."

With the Headmaster keeping a watchful eye, Adara rose from the bed and stood on her own two feet once again. At first it felt as though her legs would give out from beneath her, having not been used for at least a week, but she recovered quickly enough and smoothed out her dress. "I think the first thing I shall do when I get back to my room is have a nice, hot shower."

Albus chuckled merrily and nodded. "And I believe you'll enjoy it immensely." He extended his arm toward the door.

Adara nodded and smiled back at him. She paused just before they were about to exit and placed a hand to her forehead.

"Is everything alright, my dear?"

"I'm not certain. Something still doesn't feel right, but I'm sure I'll be fine after I've washed and changed."

He gave her a concerned look, but refrained from saying anything. _'I do hope this does not last long. I'm afraid to know what will occur if it does.'_

Adara glanced at her long time friend with puzzlement. "What was that, Sir? I thought I heard you say something."

"No, no, it's quite alright. Perhaps you were just reading the look on my face." He chuckled attempting to hide his true feelings and again indicated the doorway. "Shall we?"

"Yes, of course," she smiled, bowed her head slightly and left the room.

All Hallow's Eve had already passed before she had been permitted to leave the Hospital Wing. This disheartened Adara somewhat, as she had desperately wanted to attend the Halloween feast and Ball. Her spirits lifted when she returned to her room and set her eyes on an envelope that was resting upon her bed. It reminded her that in only a month she would be able to return to the orphanage that was once her home and visit the only 'mothers' she had ever known. The nuns.

"I think you'll find the contents of that envelope quite uplifting, Adara." Albus gave her a wink and nodded toward the bed. "I'd like to watch you open it, if you don't mind."

"Of course, Sir." She gave him another quizzical look, then approached her bed and hastily broke the seal. There were only two things residing within the envelope. A train ticket and a letter written in green. Her eyes skimmed over the brief note, then she looked up at the Headmaster on the verge of tears. "The Hogwarts Express is making a special trip just for me? I'm ... I'm almost speechless. This is astonishing, Sir! How on earth did you manage to arrange this?"

He shook his head and waved a hand. "Never mind about all that. You enjoy the gift, that should be enough. I know it was all I needed." For a moment, Adara looked torn. She was attempting to battle back her fears, if only long enough to embrace the aged man. Desperately she wanted to wrap her arms around him in a tight hug, but no matter how she struggled within, she could not seem to bring herself to it, and this caused her only more pain.

In her desperation, she failed to notice the Headmaster's approach. He stood before her and boldly placed his fingers beneath her chin to raise her face to his. "Do not fight yourself, Adara. I know what it is you want to do, the doing doesn't matter. I do not need to feel your touch in order to know you are holding me in your mind. That is more than this old man could ask for." Then he leaned down and kissed her forehead as a father would their favourite child.

At last Adara threw her caution to the wind. She knew in her heart of hearts that Albus Dumbledore would never do a thing to harm her. She wrapped her arms about his waist and nearly brought him down on top of her in her excitement.

He chuckled when he regained his balance, curled his arms around her in return and lightly rubbed her back. "There, there, my child. No need for tears." He could hear her muffled sobs in the folds of his robes. "Happiness does not call for such a sad reaction."

After a few final sniffles, she pulled back and gazed up at him with all the admiration and love one could possess for another. "Thank you so much, Sir. I don't think even you will ever truly understand how much this all means to me."

He nodded and sat down beside her, keeping an arm around her back. "Ah, but I can imagine from the look on your face, my dear. And there's no need to thank me. I did this because I wanted to make you happy. No more, no less." He stood then and patted her shoulder before turning to the door. "I'll let you carry on with your business now. I'm certain you want to get on with that hot shower. I'll see you in the Great Hall for dinner. I've reserved the seat next to mine for you." Then he swept from the room and closed the door so she would have her privacy.

Adara was too filled with gladness to enjoy a long shower. She washed herself quickly, and dressed even faster. The only thing she took time with was her hair, and that was only because its length forced her to. By the time she was finished, it was nearly time for dinner. She made her way slowly to the Great Hall and found it nearly empty when she arrived. There was still ten minutes before the students and most of the faculty would arrive. In fact, there were only two present aside from herself. The Headmaster and Professor Snape. An uncontrollable shudder ran up her spine when she set her eyes on the latter. For reasons unknown to her, she despised him at that moment, even though he had done nothing to her that she could recall.

She quietly made her way to the table and sat down next to Dumbledore. He was in the midst of conversation, and it was obvious from the low tones he did not want to be interrupted or overheard. Adara minded her own business and contented herself to wait until he was finished.

Her patience was soon rewarded when Albus turned to her with a bright smile. "Feeling better now, Adara?"

"Much, thank you." She quieted again and toyed with her fingers. "I had no idea how refreshing that one act could be until going so long without it."

He nodded and grinned. "Yes, I have no doubt you desperately wanted to get that over with." Then his eyes turned to the doors as others began to filter in.


	17. A Time for Goodbyes

Wow … it's been ages since I last updated this. Well, there's no time like the present just to make sure it's still up and running. I don't know if I still have any readers floating about, but if I do, I hope you'll forgive my tardiness and still enjoy my work. :) Thanks much for sticking around for the long haul!

_Chapter Seventeen: A Time for Good-Byes_

Adara's gaze followed the Headmaster's and she watched until all the tables were filled. The buzzing of the students made her feel more at ease.

"Are you feeling better, Miss Farrah?" came the voice of Professor McGonagall.

"Oh yes, thank you. I felt so out of place in the Hospital Wing. I thought I might go mad with boredom."

McGonagall gave a tightlipped smile, nodded curtly, then turned her attention to the Headmaster.

The meal proceeded the way it always had. Students and Professors chatted amongst themselves without care. Adara listened quietly to the conversations until she had a feeling that she was being watched.

She glanced up toward the doors of the Great Hall and noticed a small figure standing there staring at her. What disturbed Adara about the girl wasn't so much the fact that no one else seemed to notice her. After all, a child the size of this girl could easily go unnoticed amidst the bustle of the hall. But the fact that the child seemed completely disinterested in anything around her other than Adara was unnerving.

A frown creased Adara's brow as she puzzled over this. Such a young girl should be fascinated by every little thing in the room, but this child took no notice. Finally she pulled her eyes away from the girl and continued eating her meal, determined not to reveal what she had seen for fear of being sent back to the Hospital Wing. The feeling of being watched did not go away, though. In fact, in only grew more intense.

'_Not now, little one,'_ Adara thought to herself. _'I'll speak with you later when we can be alone.'_

And just like that, the watching ceased and the girl was gone.

"Thank Merlin ..." sighed Adara in relief.

"Thank Merlin for what, my dear?" inquired the Headmaster.

Adara felt her cheeks flush, but quickly tried to reassure the aged man. "Nothing, Sir. I was just thinking out loud."

The rest of the day passed without further incident, although most would consider a meeting with Snape to be 'an incident'.

"Professor, would you mind ...?"

"... making the potion for you again? I already have," he stated, finishing her thought.

"Thank you, Sir. Do you have any errands for me today?" She looked down at the small phial Snape had handed her, it looked different than any other time he'd made this potion for her.

"No. You may leave," was his short reply.

"Again, thank you, Sir." Adara curtsied politely and left the office.

No sooner did she close the door than a wave of dizziness passed over her. She leaned back heavily against the wall, sliding down until she was on the floor holding her head. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut and she attempted to calm herself enough to shove the feeling aside. Then she heard something. Indiscernible at first, but it gradually became louder until finally she could make it out to be an agonized scream. However, it wasn't her ears that picked up on this sound. She focused her mind on the noise, trying to pinpoint the location in order to help, but just as she thought she had found it, it was gone, as though the person or the severe pain had simply disappeared.

She blinked her eyes open and glanced around. With the silence came stillness. The dizzy spell had passed. She rose from the floor and continued on her way toward her chambers.

Adara sat in front of the mirror of her vanity, brush in hand and hair draped over one shoulder. Her hand was poised for a stroke with the brush, but it simply hovered in midair as she stared blankly at her reflection. Something moved behind her, but kept to the shadows.

She blinked twice and slowly smiled. "It's alright, little one. You can come out, if you want to. There's no one else here besides us."

The reflection in the mirror showed the face of the child behind the woman. The child's brown tresses, so much like Adara's own, were pulled over her shoulder. Large, fathomless eyes stared unblinking at the adult before them.

"You've come for something, but I am not certain what it might be. I have already finished the story."

'You forget,' a soft, youthful voice spoke simply.

"What have I forgotten?"

'Me.'

Adara frowned deeply and turned to look at the child behind her. Her navy eyes studied the girl's pale face closely. There was something familiar about her ... but what? Something unmistakable, yet she could not grasp it.

'You forgot me, Adara,' the girl repeated in her usual whispery voice.

"I am sorry, ma chere. Will you help me remember?"

With a solitary nod the girl darted across the room toward the door. Then scarcely pausing long enough to swing it open on its hinges, she bolted from the room and disappeared down the corridor.

The brush clattered to the ground and her loose hair whipped out behind her as she sped after the child, but by the time she exited her chambers there was no sight of the small form. Just as she was about to return to her mirror something at the corner of her eye caught her attention. A piece of material, as though part of a small dress, moved at one edge of a wall up ahead. Adara dashed toward it, spun around the corner and witnessed the girl move swiftly down a flight of stairs.

She lifted her skirts and raced down the stairway in an effort to catch up to the little girl. The girl, however, proved fleet-footed, as though wings hand managed to sprout from her ankles and carry her distances within mere seconds. It was all Adara could do to keep the bobbing image in sight. Around another corner, descending more stairs, until it was only somewhat realized they were in the dungeons. Home of dark things that oughtn't be known. As aware as her instincts may have been, she ignored them completely as her eyes searched after the child.

Ahead the young one stopped abruptly causing Adara herself to slow to a halt. She stood a good twenty paces away and gradually, cautiously, slid one foot in front of the other, inching closer to the girl.

She waited patiently for the timid woman's approach, no longer needing or wanting to run. 'You must remember me.' Her voice held a note of sadness now.

"I am trying."

'Not yet. You will.'

"I will." Adara nodded and continued moving forward until she was within arm's reach, then stopped and looked down with an almost motherly expression. A smile touched her lips. "It seems I caug–!" The words died in her throat and were replaced by sheer agony. Something akin to a white hot bolt pierced her head and she dropped to the stone floor in a heap. So sudden was the pain that she hadn't even had time to cry out. Silver tears lined her cheeks and her fingers dug into her hair, almost ripping it from her head in an effort to rid herself of the torment. Her entire body shook as something within her mind snapped. And just as suddenly as the affliction had struck her down, it left her lying there. Cold. Motionless. Feeling near death for the second time in her life. Her body felt weak and heavy and she was uncertain of her surroundings. Soon none of that mattered. A tortured cry, at first soft and distant, rose in volume as it reached her ears. No. Not her ears. Not her ears at all. Vaguely realizing what she was doing, she turned her head, wincing with the effort, to look at the door she knew she had been in front of. _'That ... figures ....'_ she thought absently to herself, then blackness took her away from it all.

Some time later Adara blinked her eyes open, only to recoil as she saw where she was. "No ..." Her voice was soft, fearful. "No! NO!" It rose in pitch and volume and she wrestled with her restraints, fought against the sight of the Hospital Wing, then slowly settled into quiet sobs of misery. "... no ..." she whimpered.

Snap. Then a tidal wave. And then everything rushed over her at once. Whispers filled her mind though no one was in the room with her.

'_Is she alright?'_

'_Has she gone mad? Is she a danger to the school?'_

'_The poor child.'_

'_Ship her to St. Mungo's.' 'Yes.' '... raving, I say.'_

"No, I'm not mad," she told the curtains around her bed for they were her only company.

"I never believed you were, my dear."

Adara turned her head to see the Headmaster standing in the doorway with Professor Snape at his shoulder looking quite put out. She turned her face away without speaking. There was nothing for her to say.

A flicker of pain chased sympathy across Albus' face as the girl he'd grown to love as his own looked away from him. He moved toward the bed and sat next to her, again careful not to touch the one who's trust was so very fragile. For long moments of silence he watched her before deciding there was really only one way of doing this. And so he let his thoughts go unguarded for only a moment, knowing it was all she would need. _'She wanted to say good-bye, and to tell you never to forget her again.'_

Her eyes snapped toward him and caused his breath to catch in his throat as he witnessed something in their blue depths he had never seen there before, but it was gone before he could catch it. "She was ..."

'_Good-bye ... Adara,'_ came a small, soft voice from the back of her mind.

"... me." Her eyes then flicked to the brooding figure still hovering near the doorway looking quite dour.

Albus followed her gaze and smiled gently. "Severus found you unconscious outside his door. He levitated you up here. I asked him to join me as I was on my way to check on you. I thought you might have something to say to him."

Lacking her usual manners her eyes remained fixed on the greasy haired, hook nosed man as she spoke. "I will no longer be needing your potion, Professor." And with that, she turned her face from him to gaze out the only window she could see.


End file.
